Blog użytkownika:Julie 03/Córka śniegu i lodu
Rozdział I Minnette Ten dzień był bardzo dziwny i na pewno miało to coś wspólnego z facetem o koźlich nogach i wężowo-włosymi kobietami. Jak co dzień rano wsiadłam do autobusu, który miał dowieźć mnie do szkoły. Na pewno większość z was słysząc autobus szkolny ma na myśli wielki, żółty pojazd pełen wrzeszczących nastolatków. Otóż, nie. Autobusy szkolne w Kanadzie tak nie wyglądają, a na pewno nie ten. To był autobus dowożący snobistyczne dzieciaki z bogatych rodzin do prestiżowej szkoły, prywatnej w centrum Quebecu. Wszystkie dzieci z tej szkoły zawsze dostawały najwyższe stopnie i odnosiły sukcesy w nauce. Wszystkie oprócz mnie. Mam dysleksję i ADHD, co czyni mnie w tej szkole dziwolągiem i nieudacznikiem. Jakbym sama o tym nie wiedziała. Ale nie miałam wyboru musiałam chodzić do akurat tej szkoły. Tata uważał, że ukończenie takiej prestiżowej szkoły dobrze wygląda na podaniu na studia. Nie wiem co wydaje się bardziej zabawne, to, że wierzy, że ukończę szkołę, czy to, że dostanę się na studia. Sorry, trochę odbiegłam od tematu. O czym to ja... Ach, tak. W tym autobusie zawsze było cicho. Prawdziwą rzadkością było usłyszeć czyjś szept. Za każdym razem gdy tam wchodziłam powstrzymywałam się od wybuchnięcia śmiechem. Wszyscy siedzieli tak prosto, jakby byli poprzypinani pineskami do oparć foteli, nikt nie słuchał muzyki z iPoda, nikt nie wyglądał przez okno. Każdy patrzył się pustym wzrokiem w oparcie fotela znajdującego się na przeciwko. Zupełnie jak by byli pogrążeni w hipnozie. Przerażający widok. Zajęłam miejsce na samym tyle i starałam się usiąść tak prosto jak oni, ale moje ADHD definitywnie mi na to nie pozwalało. Kręciłam się poszukując jakiejś wygodnej pozycji. Prawie ucieszyłam się, gdy autobus zatrzymał się przed szkołą. Prawie. Mój wzrok napotkał dwie postacie w długich, czarnych płaszczach i kapturach na głowie. Stały przy bocznym wejściu do szkoły. Mój wewnętrzny radar zwariował. Coś w mojej głowie szeptało: niebezpieczeństwo. Wygramoliłam się z autobusu i spostrzegłam, że dwie kobiety (domyśliłam się, że są kobietami po ich figurach, choć szły bardzo niezgrabnie, zupełnie tak jakby ktoś przywiązał im worki z piaskiem do stóp) zmierzają w stronę głównego wejścia. Musiałam być tam pierwsza. Tak podpowiadał mi instynkt. Zaczęłam biec w tamtą stronę, ale tajemnicze kobiety mnie uprzedziły, stanęły na mojej drodze uniemożliwiając mi wejście. Zobaczyłam, że na usta i nos nasunęły szaliki - Witaj. - powiedziała pierwsza- Długo kazałaś na siebie czekać. - Yyy...Czy my się znamy?- zapytałam. Wiem, wiem głupie pytanie, ale byłam zbyt oszołomiona, żeby wymyślić coś błyskotliwszego. - Ty nas nie znasz, ale my ciebie tak. - powiedziała druga. Jakby na potwierdzenie tych słów coś jakby kilkadziesiąt węży zasyczało. "Węże w Kanadzie? I to w zimie?" - zdążyłam pomyśleć. Nagle kobiety zrzuciły swoje płaszcze. Spostrzegłam, że zamiast ludzkich stóp mają kogucie, mają zielonkawą skórę. Ale nie to było najdziwniejsze. Z ust wystawały im długie kły, oczy płonęły wściekłą czerwienią. Ale to też nie było najdziwniejsze...Najbardziej zaszokowały mnie ich włosy. Była to plątanina kolorowych węży. Nie mogłam w to uwierzyć. Rozejrzałam się dookoła. Nikt nie zwrócił na nie uwagi, jakby w ogóle ich nie było. Zwróciłam głowę w stronę upiornych kobiet. Pomyślałam, że mam zwidy więc zamrugałam. Raz. Drugi. A one nadal tam stały. - Kim jesteście? - wydyszałam. - To nie istotne - zasyczała ta pierwsza - Ktoś zlecił nam ciebie zabić. Ale nie martw się twoja śmierć będzie szybka i bolesna. - zwróciła się w stronę swojej towarzyszki - Steno, pozwól, że ja to załatwię. - Jak chcesz siostro - mruknęła wyraźnie nie zadowolona Steno. Jej siostra rzuciła się na mnie, ale instynktownie uskoczyłam w bok. Wężowłosa kobieta walnęła głową w słup. Zwróciła ku mnie swoją potworną twarz. Na czole miała ogromnego czerwonego guza. Spróbowała ponownie i tym razem już nie chybiła. Wbiła swoje długie szpony w moje żebra. Jęknęłam i złapałam ją za przegub ręki. Miejsce, w którym ją dotknęłam pokryło się szronem. Wiedźma zaczęła zamarzać. Klnęła przy tym w obcym mi języku. To nie był francuski, ani angielski. Może greka? Nie miałam czasu na rozmyślanie o takich błachych sprawach. Po chwili potworzyca zamieniła się w lodowy posąg. Nie miałam pojęcia jak to zrobiłam. Jej siostra, przerażona podbiegła do niej, ale gdy jej dotknęła ta rozsypała się na miliardy odłamków lodu. Na twarzy Steno malowało się przerażenie, zaskoczenie i rządza zemsty. Skoczyła na mnie i pewnie już bym nie żyła, gdyby nie jakiś przysadzisty facecik nie rąbnął jej kijem bejsbolowym w łeb. - GIŃ! - ryknął, a upiorna kobieta zamieniła się w żółty pył, który natychmiast porwał wiatr. Przyjrzałam się uważniej temu mężczyźnie i zobaczyłam, że zamiast nóg miał... koźle kopyta. Gapiłam się na nie jak jakaś wariatka, a wtedy on odchrząknął znacząco. Spojrzałam mu w twarz. - Jestem Gleeson Hedge, satyr. A ty pewnie Minnette Snowstorm, zgadza się? - pokiwałam głowa - Mam za zadanie zabrać cię do Obozu Herosów. Rozdział II Minnette Tak. Można śmiało uznać, że zwariowałam. Pozwoliłam zaciągnąć się jakiemuś półkozłowi (jest w ogóle takie określenie?) do wielkiej białej furgonetki z napisem "DOSTAWA TRUSKAWEK DELFY" Gdy weszłam do środka poczułam ciepło. Uciążliwe ciepło. Powietrze wypełniające furgonetkę pachniało truskawkami. Na miejscu kierowcy siedział muskularny, opalony nastolatek. Miał błąd włosy i niebieskie oczy... na całym ciele. Oczy pokrywały jego policzki, czoło, ramiona i grzbiety dłoni. Wolałam nie myśleć gdzie jeszcze może je mieć... Usiadłam, a moje żebra przeszedł ostry, palący ból. Spojrzałam w dół. Krwawiłam. Nie wykluczone, że miałam też złamane żebro. Szpony wężowo-włosej kobiety były tak twarde niczym wykonane z tytanu. Zacisnęłam zęby i przycisnęłam rękę do żeber. Kozłonóg...nie zaraz... satyr popatrzył na moją ranę. Nie wydawał się specjalnie zmartwiony. - Och, jesteś ranna - pogrzebał w swojej kieszeni i wygrzebał z niej malutką pastylkę zawiniętą w folię. Podał mi je. - Co to? - zapytałam. - Jedz i nie marudź - zauważył moją niepewną minę - Chyba nie myślisz, że tak pokojowo nastawiony do świata satyr jak ja mógłby cię otruć, co? Ta jasne, pokojowo nastawiony. Przecież widziałam jak rozwalił tego potwora swoją pałą wrzeszcząc "GIŃ!". Skoro on jest pokojowo nastawionym do świata satyrem, to ja jestem jednorożcem. Połknęłam pastylkę, wolałam nie ryzykować bliskiego kontaktu z kijem bejsbolowym satyra. Smakowała jak ciastka czekoladowe. Natychmiast poczułam falę ciepła przepływającego przez moje ciało. Zerknęłam na ranę. Przestała krwawić. Dotknęłam żebra. "Okej" - pomyślałam. - "Wygląda na to, że wszystkie kości na swoim miejscu." I to chyba była najlepsza wiadomość tego dnia. Zostałam magicznie uzdrowiona, ale po chwili poczułam wzbierające we mnie ciepło. Miałam wrażenie, że moje ręce dosłownie topnieją. Pośpiesznie otworzyłam okno i wystawiłam dłonie na mróz. Wszystko wróciło do normy. Pomyślałam więc, że mi się to przywidziało. - Zamknij to cholerne okno - warknął satyr - Satyry nie lubią zimna. - Przepraszam - mruknęłam - A więc...gdzie mnie pan zabiera? I kim, albo raczej czym były te kobiety...? - To były gorgony. Ach...! Paskudne babska! Takich jak one trzeba wytępić! - zamachnął się swoim kijem bejsbolowym, a ja się uchyliłam. - A teraz - twarz kozłonoga złagodniała - jedziemy do Obozu Herosów, jedynego bezpiecznego miejsca dla takich jak ty. - przy ostatnim zdaniu stroił miny i wymachiwał rękami jakby kogoś przedrzeźniał. - ...dla takich jak ja? Nie jestem wariatką! - zaprotestowałam. Satyr westchnął. - Czasami mam wrażenie, że jesteście półmózgami, a nie półbogami - mruknął. - Ale chyba najwyższy czas, żeby ktoś cię uświadomił. Na szczęście to nie należy do moich obowiązków! Uśmiechnął się ukazując zęby poplamione błotem i trawą. To było dziwne, ale starałam się to zignorować. - To uświadomi mi to pan? - Nie. W obozie Chejron wszystko ci powie. I nie jestem żaden pan tylko trener Hedge. A teraz - przeciągnął się i głośno ziewnął - lepiej wyciągnij się wygodnie na tym fotelu. Z Quebecu do Long Island daleka droga. Po tych słowach zamknął oczy. Wydawało mi się, że to niemożliwe żeby tak szybko zasnąć. Nie miałam jednak wątpliwości, że trener już zdrowo chrapał. Spojrzałam przez okno. Wokół roztaczał się widok na ośnieżone pola i domki. Zima to moja ulubiona pora roku, ale jednak nie czuje w Kanadzie aż tak dużej zmiany temperatury jak pewnie w krajach położonych bliżej równika. Mój wzrok powędrował ku wstecznemu lusterku. Kierowca mi się przez nie przyglądał. Dziwiło mnie, że nic nie mówi. Może ma też oko na języku? Nagle zachciało mi się spać. Ułożyłam się na fotelu i zasnęłam. Niestety oznaczało to koszmary. W śnie znajdowałam się w naprawdę upiornym miejscu. Byłam u podnóża jakiejś góry. Nie było to miejsce które kiedykolwiek widziałam, a w każdym razie żadnego mi nie przypominało. Dookoła pogoda była przecudowna. A przynajmniej dla kogoś kto uwielbia upał. Czyli dla mnie nie. Czułam, że płonie mi skóra. (Czy w śnie można się spalić?) Ale spostrzegłam, że to nie od słońca. Na wysoko położonym szczycie, tam gdzie zwykle znajduje się śnieg, płonął ogień. Po środku ogromnego ogniska stała jakaś postać. Chciałam się tam przedostać, ale nie wiedziałam jak. I oto voilà, znalazłam się na samiutkim szczycie. Ogień lizał mnie po rękach i stopach. Czułam ciepło, ale nie czułam abym się paliła (hura, jednak we śnie nie można spłonąć żywcem). W klatce utkanej z języków ognia klęczała kobieta. Miała długie czarne włosy i poparzoną skórę w kolorze mleka. Z jej ramion ściekał złoty płyn. Spojrzała na mnie. W oczach miała rządzę mordu. Nie otworzyła ust, ale jednak przemówiła. Jej głos wydobywał się z oddali. Po chwili zorientowałam się, że to męski głos. Ten głos nie był częścią snu. Dochodził z prawdziwego świata. Wiedziałam, że muszę się obudzić. (I wiedziałam to zapewne dlatego, że głos szeptał: : Obudź się, obudź się! Otworzyłam oczy. Na wpółprzytomna podniosłam głowę i zobaczyłam trenera Hedge'a. - No nareszcie! - ryknął - Spałaś jakbyś była pod narkozą. - Już jesteśmy w Nowym Yorku? - zapytałam. - Co? Nie. Ale musimy wsiąść do samolotu. Silnik furgonetki się zepsuł. Chodź - powiedział wysiadając z pojazdu - No, chodź. Jak będziesz mieć szczęście to może Zeus nie strąci cię z nieba. Miałam nadzieje, że ostatnie zdanie było żartem. Rozdział III Minnette Jednak trener nie żartował. Na lotnisku wsiedliśmy do niewielkiego samolotu. Rozsiadłam się wygodnie na dwóch siedzeniach w ostatnim rzędzie. Po chwili wznieśliśmy się w przestworza. Nie miałam lęku wysokości, ale jednak odczuwałam pewien niepokój. Słowa satyra wciąż wirowały w mojej głowie. Gorgony, półbogowie, Zeus, Obóz Herosów. Niektóre z tych nazw kojarzyłam z mitologii greckiej. Zastanawiałam się czy to możliwe, by trener był jakimś rządnym krwi, fanatykiem mitologii. Ale jak wytłumaczyć to wszystko co widziałam? Co to jest Obóz Herosów? I czym była dziwaczna pastylka, która uzdrowiła moje żebra? W mojej głowie kłębiły się dziesiątki pytań, na które nikt nie raczył mi odpowiedzieć. Miałam wrażenie, że wszystko co dzisiaj zobaczyłam było snem. No właśnie... snem. To przypomniało mi wizję cierpiącej kobiety, osnutej ogniem. Gdy za kilka godzin wyjrzałam przez okno zobaczyłam rozciągającą się panoramę Manhatanu. Jeśli nigdy nie byliście w Nowym Yorku nocą to żałujcie. To był wspaniały widok - miliardy kolorowych światełek na tle bezkresnej ciemności. Nagle coś zatrzęsło samolotem. Domyśliłam się, że wchodzimy w fazę turbulencji. Następne wydarzenia pamiętam jak przez mgłę. Rozległ się grzmot, a podniebna maszyna zaczęła się obracać wokół własnej osi. Pamiętam trenera Hedge'a wymachującego kijem i wrzeszczącego "GIŃ ZEUSIE!" i samolot rozpadający się na kawałki. Poczułam wtedy, że za wszelką cenę nie mogę dopuścić do rozlecenia się samolotu. W desperacji przyłożyłam rękę do ściany kabiny i myślałam tylko o tym jak bardzo boję się śmierci. Ściana pokryła się lodem utrzymując szkielet samolotu w jednym kawałku. - Jak ty to...? - zapytał zdziwiony satyr, po czym zamachnął się swoim kijkiem. Niestety, był tak zaskoczony, że uderzył sam w swoją głowę. Nieprzytomny upadł na podłogę. Auć. Samolot kręcił się coraz szybciej, a ja czułam, że dłużej nie uda mi się utrzymać go w całości. BUM! Odpadło lewe skrzydło. BUM! I prawe. Wiedziałam, że nie spodoba mi się to co zobaczę, ale wyjrzałam przez okno, nie spuszczając ręki ze ściany. Zobaczyłam, że zbliżamy się do niewielkiej wydeptanej dróżki prowadzącej w głąb lasu. Coś mi podpowiadało, że to droga do Obozu Herosów. Samolot pędził coraz szybciej w tamtą stronę. Czułam, że za chwilę skończę swój marny żywot. Ale znowu pomyślałam o tym, że przecież jeszcze tyle rzeczy czeka mnie w życiu. Jeśli przeżyję może skończę szkołę i pójdę na studia (mało prawdopodobne, ale to zawsze jest jakieś marzenie, no nie). Rozległ się dźwięk przypominający trzask lodu, gdy stawiasz na nim stopę. Zamknęłam oczy i policzyłam do dziesięciu. Nadal żyłam czy może już umarłam? Niepewnie rozchyliłam powieki. Znajdowałam się wciąż na pokładzie samolotu. Usłyszałam jęki trenera. Bredził coś o jakiej Mellie. Koleś z oczami na całym ciele, który pilotował samolot, pomógł mi postawić kozłonoga na nogi. Satyr nadal był nieco rozkojarzony, ale dzielnie trzymał swój kij bejsbolowy. - Żyjemy? - zapytał. - Na to wygląda. - odpowiedziałam. - To świetnie. - zwrócił się w stronę stuokiego faceta - Argusie, zrzuć drabinę i przypomnij mi później, żebym zdzielił Zeusa w tyłek tym jego piorunem. Gdy zeszliśmy na ziemię zatkało mnie. Wyglądało to tak jakby samolot chciał wylądować na tryskającej fontannie, ale w chwili lądowania woda zamarzła. Wyglądało to tak pięknie i tak nie realnie, że aż zamrugałam, żeby sprawdzić czy aby na pewno nie śpię. Trener Hedge stał z rozdziawionymi ustami i wpatrywał się w lodową rzeźbę. Argus wytrzeszczył swoją setkę oczu. Zwróciłam głowę w stronę lasu i ujrzałam biegnących w ciemności dwóch jasnowłosych chłopaków z łukami, muskularnie zbudowaną dziewczynę i między nimi... faceta z końskim zadem. Pewnie pomyślicie, że widziałam już tyle dziwnych rzeczy, gorgony, satyra, stuokiego faceta. Widziałam też jak za dotknięciem mojej ręki samolot pokrywa się warstwą lodu. Ale facet z końskim zadem? Tego się raczej nie podziewałam. Podgalopował do nas. -Gleesonie, co tu się stało? - zapytał centaur wskazując ręką na samolot. - Yyy...No...To wszystko wina Zeusa! W oddali rozległ się grzmot. - Nie wyrażaj się tak o Panu Niebios. On nie jest głuchy. - skarcił go facet z końskim zadem. - Przepraszam - mruknął satyr - To jest Minnette Snowstorm. Natknąłem się na nią w Quebecu. I ona to zrobiła - powiedział oskarżycielskim tonem i wskazał na lodową rzeźbę. - To było niechcący - odpowiedziałam nieśmiało. W tym czasie do centaura dobiegli obozowicze. Domyśliłam się, że są obozowiczami, ponieważ na spłowiałych pomarańczowych koszulkach mieli wypisane "Obóz Herosów". Oni też wpatrywali się zdumieni w moje dzieło sztuki. Po chwili centaur przemówił: - Mamy parę spraw do omówienia, Minnette. Ale...witamy w Obozie Herosów. Rozdział IV Minnette Szczerze? W moim życiu było mnóstwo pokręconych dni, ale ten dzień… No cóż, z pewnością zająłby pierwsze miejsce w rankingu. Facet z końskim zadem przedstawił się jako Chejron. On i dwóch obozowiczów zaprowadzili mnie do Wielkiego Domu na jakąś tajną naradę. Wielki dom był czteropiętrowym niebieskim budynkiem zbudowanym w stylu kolonialnym (opłacało się ten jeden jedyny raz obejrzeć National Geographic Chanel). Co tu dużo mówić – dom jak setki innych. W środku było mnóstwo roślin. Rośliny były na parapetach, pod sufitem wisiały paprocie. Na niektórych ścianach wił się bluszcz, na niektórych winorośle. W trzech słowach: dom szalonego ogrodnika. Weszliśmy do sali z wielkim stołem do pin ponga. Dziwne? Może trochę. Wokół stołu siedziało kilkoro nastolatków. Może około tuzina nie więcej. Większość szeptała coś kiedy wkroczyliśmy do pokoju. Inni zajadali chrupki serowe i popijali colę. Centaur poprosił mnie żebym usiadła. Przez chwilę sprawiał wrażenie jakby sam chciał sam usiąść, ale pomyślałam, że jak ma się koński zad jest to raczej niewykonalne. Jednak ku mojemu zdziwieniu Chejron zaczął wciskać swój zad do wózka dla inwalidów. Po chwili siedział i wyglądał jak normalny człowiek. Dziwne? Zdecydowanie. - Moi drodzy – zwrócił się centaur do zgromadzonych obozowiczów – to jest Minnette Snowstorm... - Czekaj, czekaj – przewał mu ciemnowłosy chłopak o szarych oczach – Snowstrom? Twoim starym jest'' ten'' Snowstorm? Na jego twarzy malował się arogancki uśmiech. Pomyślałam, że raczej lubi znęcać się nad ludźmi. - To zależy co w twoim mniemaniu oznacza ten. – odpowiedziałam. - No'' ten'' polityk z telewizji. – pokiwałam nieśmiało głową, a on uśmiechnął się jeszcze głupiej, o ile w ogóle jest to możliwe – Nienawidzę gościa. Byłam wściekła, ale nie chciałam tego pokazać. Za kogo on się uważa! Tylko ja mogę nienawidzić mojego ojca! - To nie istotne - Chejron zakończył niezręczną ciszę – Gleeson Hedge znalazł ją w Kanadzie. Zapewne chciałby o tym opowiedzieć, ale w tej chwili, jak mniemam poszedł zobaczyć się z Mellie i Chuckiem. Więc na razie powiem ci o tym miejscu. Minnette, wiesz co to za miejsce i dlaczego tu jesteś? - Podejrzewam, że to jakiś obóz, Obóz Herosów, bo tak ci wszyscy mają wypisane na koszulkach – odpowiedziałam. - Dlaczego tu jestem? Może wy mnie oświecicie, co? - Tak, dobrze zauważyłaś to Obóz Herosów, jedyne bezpieczne miejsce dla takich jak ty... - Dla takich jak ja? Nie jestem wariatką! – zaprotestowałam. - Nie, nie jesteś – roześmiał się centaur – to miejsce dla dzieci półkrwi... Pół białych, pół czarnych? Przepraszam bardzo, czy ja według pana wyglądam na jakiegoś półmurzyna?! ''– wykrzyknęłam oburzona. Uśmiech zniknął z twarzy Chejrona. Obozowicze przy stole wyraźnie powstrzymywali się od wybuchnięcia śmiechem. Czy to było aż takie śmieszne? Nie wydaje mi się. - Miałem na myśli półkrwi jako pół człowieka, pół boga. Olimpijskiego rzecz jasna. Po tym co powiedziałaś o swoim tacie, wiemy, że twoją matką była bogini. - To jakiś absurd. Jesteście pewni, że nie potrzebujecie psychiatry? - Wiem, że ciężko ci w to uwierzyć. Ale w końcu do tego przywykniesz. - Ale jak to możliwe, że nie widzą tego inni? - Mgła – mruknął sennie jeden z obozowiczów. Jego głowa spoczywała na blacie, z ust ciekła mu ślina. Fuj. - No tak ''mgła. Czemu wcześniej na to nie wpadłam – zapytałam ironicznie. - Oj, nie taka mgła – powiedział jasnowłosy chłopak – To magiczna Mgła, rodzaj woalu ukrywającego świat bogów, potworów i herosów. – wypowiedział każde słowo tak dobitnie jakbym była pięcioletnim brzdącem. To zirytowało mnie jeszcze bardziej. - No i nawet jeśli to wszystko prawda, a to na pewno jakaś niezła ściema, to co ja tu robię? - Zostaniesz tu, przydzielimy ci domek, będziesz uczyć się walczyć i takie tam – odpowiedział blondyn. - Domek? - No tak. Jak zostaniesz uznana to przydzielają ci domek, w którym mieszkają zazwyczaj dzieci jakiegoś boga. Teraz tylko musisz czekać na uznanie - Wydaje mi się, że już wiemy, kto jest twoją mamą – powiedział Chejron – To by wyjaśniało tą lodową fontannę. O rany! Pewnie już wszyscy wiedzą. No i jak ja mam nie być dziwolągiem, skoro gdzie tylko przyjdę już na starcie myślą, że jestem jakimś kosmitą? - Jej matka jest boginią lodówki? – zaczął ciemnowłosy obozowicz - Zamrażalnika? A może boginią Alaski? - Och, weź się przymknij! – odezwał się ten jasnowłosy - Jej matką musi być Chione, bogini śniegu i zimy, a nie bogini zamrażalnika. - Nie każdy może być synem Ateny – ciemnowłosy rozłożył bezradnie ręce. Jasnowłosy wyraźnie szykował się, żeby przywalić temu drugiemu, ale centaur go powstrzymał. - Malcolm! Adam! Możecie się obaj zamknąć? – wziął głęboki wdech – Adam, pokaż Minnette obóz. Pokaż jej domek Hermesa. My mamy jeszcze kilka spraw do przedyskutowania. Adam, ten ciemnowłosy, najwyraźniej chciał protestować, ale Chejron uciszył go skinieniem ręki. - Chodź, Królowo Śniegu. Zobaczysz swój nowy dom. –rzucił smętnym tonem. Pierwszą, rzeczą jaka mnie zdziwiła było to, że w obozie było ciepło. Druga rzecz: poza granicami obozu tez było ciepło. Ale przecież był środek grudnia! Kiedy wyjeżdżałam z trenerem Hedge’em z Quebecu była zima, sypał śnieg. A Nowy Jork? Wyglądał jakby wciąż uważał, że lato trwa. To chyba mało prawdopodobne, że w Kandzie jest zima, a w Stanach środek lata, co? Adam oprowadzał mnie po obozie. Co jakiś czas gdzieś się zatrzymywaliśmy i mówił coś bez większego entuzjazmu. - A kto jest twoim boskim rodzicem? – zapytałam. - Nike – odpowiedział i wypiął się dumnie – Bogini zwycięstwa. I czemu mnie to nie dziwi? - A twoim starym jest James Snowstorm, tak? Bo w końcu mi nie odpowiedziałaś. - Ehe – odpowiedziałam cicho. – Ile muszę tu zostać? – zapytałam z nadzieją na zmianę tematu. - A co nie podoba się? No pewnie… przecież twoim starym jest Snowstorm, może ci kupić wszystko co zechcesz, zawieść cię dokąd chcesz… Mówiłem już jak bardzo nienawidzę gościa? - Przestań. – wycedziłam przez zęby. - Bo co, powiedz tatusiowi? Jego uśmiech przyprawił mnie o mdłości. Jego sposób bycia irytował mnie… no do granic możliwości. - Nie nazywaj go tak. - Pewnie jak się dowie, że zniknęłaś wpadnie w szał, co? - Posłuchaj, nienawidzę go bardziej niż ktokolwiek inny na świecie. Przez chwilę panowała niezręczna cisza. Uważałam, że powiedziałam mu już za wiele, ale nie mogłam przestać. - Nienawidzę jego rezerwy. Nienawidzę tego, że nigdy nie wyraża przy mnie emocji innej niż pogarda. Nienawidzę jego hipokryzji. Nienawidzę sposobu w jaki na mnie patrzy, jakbym była bezwartościowym śmieciem! – wyrzucałam z siebie zdanie po zdaniu, każde coraz głośniej, a mój głos toczył się echem po dolinie – A teraz to! Mówią mi, że świat, w którym żyłam przez piętnaście lat to jedna wielka ściema! Mówią, że jestem jakimś półbogiem. Czy chciałam tego? Nie! Chciałam i chcę żyć normalnie, ale najwyraźniej oczekuję zbyt wiele. Zabrzmiało jakbym się skarżyła? Och, to przepraszam! – głos mi się załamał. Usiadłam na kamieniu i podparłam rękami głowę. Nie chciałam płakać. Nie w jego obecności. Zamrugałam, żeby powstrzymać łzy, ale jedna spłynęła mi po policzku. Wstałam i odetchnęłam. - Zaprowadź mnie do domku Hermesa. Przez resztę drogi nie odezwał się ani słowem. Możecie mi pogratulować, już pierwszego dnia spaprałam sobie reputację. *** Następne dni w obozie mijały szybko. Miałam za sobą już kilka lekcji szermierki i byłam w tym całkiem niezła. Mieszkałam wciąż w domku Hermesa, który podobno latem jest przeludniony, ale zimą było tam tylko czterech obozowiczów. Adam nadal się do mnie nie odzywał. Wystraszyłam kolesia na amen. No cóż, raz na lodzie raz pod lodem, no nie? Przez pewien czas myślałam, że choć raz w życiu będę miała święty spokój. Nawet nie wiecie jak bardzo się myliłam. Rozdział V Minnette A mogłam mieć taki spokojny tydzień! Niestety, plująca zielonym dymem nastolatka postanowiła go zniszczyć. Sen o kobiecie stojącej na wzgórzu w klatce z ognia śnił mi się co noc. Co noc bardziej realistyczny, bardziej przerażający. Kobieta mówiła mi, a raczej się na mnie darła, żebym ją uwolniła. Prawdę mówiąc jak tak krzyczała to zastanawiałam się czy warto jej w ogóle pomagać. No bo wydzierająca się na was bogini? To raczej nie jest nic dobrego. Ale jednocześnie chciałam ją uwolnić. Przypominała mi coś. Starszą wersję tego co codziennie widziałam w lustrze. Miałam dziwne przeczucie, że to jest właśnie Chione, zamknięta z jakiegoś powodu w ognistej klatce. Ale dlaczego? Sen zaczął się zmieniać. Zniknęły kwiaty, drzewa, słońce i niebieskie niebo. Wszystko spowiła ciemność. Z oddali dobiegał świdrujący śmiech. W ciemności pojawiały się mgliste kształty, które po chwili znikały. Można było teraz dosłyszeć więcej śmiechów. Poczułam jak coś ciągnie mnie za rękę i popycha dalej w ciemność... Obudziłam się zlana potem, oczy piekły mnie od łez. Nigdy nie lubiłam ciemności. Babcia opowiadała mi, że wtedy budzą się wszystkie złe duchy. Rozejrzałam się w około. Byłam w domku jedenastym. Domku Hermesa. Mimo nieobecności większości obozowiczów poczułam, że robi mi się tu duszno i wybiegłam na dwór. Przysiadłam na werandzie i wpatrywałam się w niebo. Już niedługo wzejdzie słońce. Tam myśl dodała mi otuchy. Zamknęłam oczy. Tym razem nie miałam koszmarów. Obudziłam się, gdy Connor Hood potrząsnął mnie za ramię. Otworzyłam oczy i popatrzyłam się na niego. Szczerzył zęby w uśmiechu. - Jeśli tak bardzo przeszkadza ci obecność chłopaków w tym domku, to wystarczy powiedzieć. Powiesimy ci jakieś prześcieradło albo coś. W odpowiedzi uśmiechnęłam się kącikiem ust. - Nie, to nie o to chodzi. Ale skoro już się zaoferowałeś... - Ja nic nie mówiłem! – zaprotestował. Wskazałam ręką na gromadkę obozowiczów i spiżowego smoka obok nich. - Co się tam dzieje? – zapytałam. - A... to... - Connor podrapał się w głowę – dziś o świcie taki jeden obozowicz... Leo Valdez... dowiedzieliśmy się, że jednak żyje i… no chyba sama widzisz, co? Cały obóz szaleje z radości. Leo był jednym z Przepowiedni Siedmiorga. - Och – słyszałam o tym. Mówili o niedawnej wojnie z gigantami i Gają, i o tej przepowiedni, i o tym, że jeden chłopak zginął. A teraz powrócił ze swoją nieśmiertelną dziewczyną. Fajnie widzieć, że nie wszyscy herosi kończą tragicznie. - Chodź – powiedział syn Hermesa – zaraz zacznie się śniadanie. *** Zaraz po śniadaniu Chejron zwołał naradę w jakiejś ważnej sprawie. Z początku ucieszyłam się ponieważ domek Hermesa miał dziś większość przedpołudnia wolne. Jednak moja radość nie trwała długo. Okazało się, że jestem potrzebna na zebraniu. Wbiegłam do Sali ze stołem do pin ponga. Wokół niego siedział tuzin obozowiczów, Chejron w ludzkiej postaci siedzącej na wózku i rudowłosa dziewczyna, której nigdy nie widziałam. Centaur zaprosił mnie, abym usiadła. Tak też zrobiłam. - Minnette, właśnie rozmawialiśmy o tym, że na świecie ostatnio dzieje się coś dziwnego. Jak pewnie zauważyłaś jest środek grudnia, a pogoda jest bardzo... letnia. Przypuszczamy, że ma to coś wspólnego ze zniknięciem twojej matki, Chione. Na dźwięk jej imienia wzdrygnęłam się. Po kilku dniach spędzonych w Obozie Herosów nadal nie mogłam oswoić się z myślą, że moją matką jest grecka bogini śniegu. To takie... dziwne. - Chione zniknęła? Jak? – zapytałam, ale częściowo znałam odpowiedź. Wiedziałam, że kobietą z moich snów (cholera, ale to dziwnie zabrzmiało) jest moja matka. Centaur westchnął. - Tak to już jest, że czasami budzą się jakieś mroczne siły, chcąc przejąć władzę nad Olimpem. Ostatnimi czasy zdarza się to dosyć często. Najpierw tytani, potem Gaja i giganci, a teraz cóż… kolejna pierwotna siła budzi się do życia. - Jaka pierwotna siła? – zapytał Adam. Dopiero teraz zauważyłam, że on też tu jest. Sama nie wiem dlaczego ale poczułam się jakby coś połaskotało mnie w brzuchu. Co przecież jest głupie... on mnie irytuje, a nie intryguje. Najwyraźniej moje serce nie dostrzega różnicy. - Nie mamy pewności – rzekł Chejron. Najwyraźniej nie chciał nikogo straszyć. Przeczuwałam, że sytuacja musi być naprawdę kiepska, skoro tak bardzo się przejął. - No dobrze… - zaczęłam – ale co to ma wspólnego ze mną? - Ależ ty jesteś tępa – mruknął Adam – To chyba oczywiste, że szykuje się misja. Skoro to twoja matka jest w tarapatach, to chyba logiczne, że ty powinnaś ją uwolnić. I nawet ja to wiem, a nie jestem synem Ateny. - No oczywiście, przecież jesteś synem Nike. Bogini zwycięstwa – powiedziałam całkiem nieźle naśladując jego głos. Zaczerwienił się. Ha! Wreszcie udało się komuś go zgasić. Malcolm wstał i przemówił. - No więc już wiemy, że będzie misja. Wiemy kto ją poprowadzi. I mniej więcej wiemy co jest jej celem, ale nie wiemy gdzie szukać... - Miałam sen – wyrwało mi się. Chejron poprosił mnie żebym o nim opowiedziała. Poczułam się dziwnie mówiąc innym o sowich snach. Zwykle zostawały w mojej głowie i nikt nie miał o nich pojęcia. Kiedy skończyłam wszyscy na chwilę zamilkli. Nagle wstała tak dziewczyna o rudych włosach... Rachel Elizabeth Dare. Jej oczy rozbłysły zielonym blaskiem, a z ust wydobywały się kłęby dymu w tym kolorze. Po chwili przemówiła głosem tysięcy węży. ''- NA OGNISTYM WZGÓRZU ZIMA UWIĘZIONA,'' UWOLNIĆ JĄ TRZEBA – JEJ DZIECIĘ TEGO DOKONA. SYN ZWYCIĘSTWA, CÓRKA ZIMY, DZIECIĘ GROMU, JEDNO Z NICH ŻYWE NIE WRÓCI DO DOMU. JEŚLI BĘDĄ POD OSŁONĄ NOCY WĘDROWAĆ, OLIMPU MOGĄ NIE URATOWAĆ. To była przepowiednia. Nie brzmiała jak jakaś Wielka Przepowiednia co można zaliczyć na plus. Martwiła mnie jednak jej treść. Syn zwycięstwa – syn Nike, to może być Adam lub inny chłopak z domku siedemnastego. Córka zimy – odpowiedź może być tylko jedna i jakoś mnie ona specjalnie nie uszczęśliwia. Dziecię gromu – tu na pewno chodzi o dziecko Zeusa, czyli o Thalię (w co raczej wątpię) lub o Jasona (co jest bardziej prawdopodobne). W obozie często żartowano na temat przepowiedni. Mówiono, że są zwykle bardzo pokręcone. Ta jednak, była przynajmniej dla mnie, zrozumiała i klarowna. Jeden uczestnik tej misji zginie… To nie napawało mnie optymizmem. Rozejrzałam się po Sali wszystkich zatkało. Adam wydawał się trochę przygnębiony, ale próbował to ukrywać. Jason – wyglądał jakby właśnie skazano go na śmierć, co oczywiście mogło być prawdą. Ale czemu obaj myśleli, że to właśnie oni idą na misję? - To co? Wiemy, że Minnette idzie na misję? Kto dalej? – zapytał centaur. - Ja – odpowiedzieli jednocześnie Adam i Jason. - Hmm... A więc dobrze... - zaczął Chejron – przygotujcie się rano wyruszacie na misję. Ton jego głosu, ani wyraz jego twarzy nie wykazywały entuzjazmu. Ponadto miał posępną minę, w jego oczach czaił się głęboki smutek. Pewnie widział już setki herosów, którzy ruszali na pewną śmierć. Wieczorem spakowałam się na podróż i położyłam się spać. Ten koszmar był najgorszym koszmarem w moim życiu. Rozdział VI Adam Oto jak miała wyglądać nasza misja: Odnaleźć górę Othys, znaleźć rozzłoszczoną boginię śniegu, ugasić płomienie magiczną gaśnicą i uwolnić zimę. Na dodatek nie wędrować nocą i nie dać się zabić. Proste, co? Otóż zwykle proste plany w praktyce wyglądają nieco inaczej. Odnalezienie byłej siedziby tytanów jest zasadniczo proste, ale wejście tam stanowi problem. Odnalezienie Chione, ugaszenie płomieni – łatwizna. To, że nie możemy wędrować nocą bardzo utrudnia misję. Lepiej wędrować właśnie w nocy, w dzień śmiertelnicy mogą się trochę czepiać. Nie dać się zabić? To najtrudniejszy punkt całej listy, w końcu zgodnie z przepowiednią jedno z nas ma umrzeć. Cała misja wydawała się jednym wielkim szaleństwem, ale mimo to około dwunastej po południu ja, Jason i Minnette jechaliśmy pociągiem do St. Louis. Stamtąd mieliśmy jechać w okolice Salt Lake City, a potem prosto do San Francisco. Siedziałem na miękkim czerwonym fotelu w wagonie kolejowym. Jason wpatrywał się tęsknym wzrokiem w zdjęcie Piper. Minnette oglądała swój nowy sztylet, prezent od Chejrona. Dziś wydawała się roztrzęsiona. Może to dlatego, że pierwszy raz idzie na misję, ale sądzę, że chodziło o coś innego. Nie chciała się tym podzielić więc nie naciskałem na nią. Odwróciła wzrok od nowo nabytej broni i spojrzała mi w oczy. Przeszedł mnie dreszcz. Czułem jakby za pomocą swoich niewiarygodnie czarnych tęczówek przewiercała mnie lodowym soplem na wylot. Pewnie gapi się tak na ludzi za każdym razem gdy rozmyśla w jakiej pozycji dana osoba wyglądałaby najlepiej jako lodowa rzeźba. Nie ma co, wyjątkowo ciepła osóbka. A jednak coś mnie w niej intrygowało. Nie wiem czy to były właśnie jej oczy,czy czarne włosy opadające kaskadą na mlecznobiałe ramiona... "Och, chłopie" – pomyślałem – "Weź się ogarnij. Wszyscy jej faceci pewnie kończą jako lodowe sople. A ty przecież nie chcesz być Soplem Adamem." Jechaliśmy w milczeniu kilka godzin. Nikt nie był w nastroju na rozmowy. Za oknem zaczęło się ściemniać''. „Nie wolno im pod osłoną nocy wędrować...”'' Może nie byłem synem Ateny, jak Malcolm, ale wiedziałem co to oznacza. Pomyślałem, że może warto byłoby się gdzieś zatrzymać na noc, ale nie miałem pojęcia gdzie. Nie mieliśmy wystarczająco pieniędzy, żeby wykupić hotel. Pieniędzy starczy tylko na bilety i ewentualne jedzenie. - Wezmę pierwszą wahtę. – zaproponowała Minnette – Lepiej się prześpijcie. - Jesteś pewna? – zacząłem, ale nie dała mi skończyć, kiwnęła potakująco głową. Nie chciałem się z nią sprzeczać. I tak w końcu bym wygrał, przecież jestem dzieckiem Nike, ale nie chciałem tracić czasu, który mógłbym przeznaczyć na sen. Ułożyłem się na dwóch fotelach i zasnąłem. Zwykle mam dziwne sny, ale da się z nich cokolwiek zrozumieć. Nie tym razem. Sen był jakby posklejany z różnych zdjęć. Przez chwilę widziałem dziewczynę o ciemnych rudych lokach włóczącą się po lesie z łukiem na plecach. Widziałem górę Othys i bogini śniegu Chione na jej szczycie. Jakieś sceny walki i rubinowoczerwoną krew na ziemi. W moim śnie był też zegar pokazujący godzinę osiemnastą i kalendarz z zaznaczoną datą dwudziestego pierwszego grudnia. A potem śnieg spadający z nieba. No i znajdź człowieku w tym jakiś sens. Obudziłem się usłyszawszy krzyk. Zerwałem się na równe nogi i uderzyłem głową w sufit, czy jak to tam się nazywa w przypadku pociągu. Otworzyłem oczy i zamroczyło mnie. Głowa pulsowała bólem. Kiedy oprzytomniałem zobaczyłem Minnette podtrzymującą sklepienie. Normalnie nikt nie dałby rady utrzymać takiego ciężaru, ale córka bogini zimy pokryła ściany lodem, co chwilowo zapobiegło zawaleniu się na nas całej konstrukcji. Jason już wstał i próbował odkopać wejście. - Szybciej! – wycedziła Minnette przez zaciśnięte zęby – Dużej… już … nie dam… rady. Syn Jupitera odnalazł wejście i odblokował je. Prześliznął się przez nie, a ja szybko popchnąłem Minnette w tamtym kierunku. Udało się na wyskoczyć w ostatniej chwili. Upadłem na trawę, a Minnette na mnie. Nasze twarze dzieliło kilka centymetrów. Pięknie wyglądała w świetle księżyca. Jej biała skóra zdawała się świecić. Po kilku dłuugich sekundach Jason odchrząknął znacząco. - Możemy już iść, czy nadal będziecie się tak przytulać? – spojrzał na mnie spode łba. - Co…? My… nie… - wykrztusiła córka Chione. Wstała tak szybko jakby dopiero zauważyła co się stało. Pomogła mi wstać i rozejrzała się wokoło. Zrobiłem to samo. Pociąg się wykoleił. Z nie znanych dla mnie przyczyn tylko nasz wagon został uszkodzony. Z pozostałych wagonów wychodzili roztrzęsieni śmiertelnicy ściskając swoje pociechy i opatrując nieznaczne obrażenia. - Trzeba się stąd zmywać – powiedziałem – Lada chwila zjawią się gliny, a z nimi nigdy nic nie wiadomo. Równie dobrze mogą oskarżyć nas o spowodowanie wypadku. - Racja – potaknął Jason. - Jest noc – zauważyła Minnette – Lepiej znajdźmy szybko jakieś schronienie zanim zrobi się niebezpiecznie. - No to gdzie mamy pójść? – zapytałem. - W prawo – odpowiedział pośpiesznie Jason. - Czemu? – spytała Minnette. Syn Jupitera w odpowiedzi wskazał ręką w lewo. Nadchodziły stamtąd dwa duże kształty. Może olbrzymi, a może cyklopi. - Uważam, że „w prawo” to najlepsza opcja – odpowiedziałam dziewczyna z przerażeniem wymalowanym na twarzy. Nigdy w życiu tak szybko nie biegłem. Ogółem jestem dobrym biegaczem, ale tym razem miałem wyjątkowo silną motywację: Nie dać się pożreć cyklopom. Przebiegliśmy obok Bramy Zachodu. Nie miałem wątpliwości, że jesteśmy w St. Louis. Minnette biegła jako pierwsza. Skręciła w niewielką uliczkę i wpadła jak burza do hotelu. Jason i ja za nią. Stanęła przy ladzie i nacisnęła dzwonek. Zza biurka wyskoczył łysawy portier. - W czym mogę służyć? – zapytał przesłodzonym tonem. - Czy znalazł by się dla nas jakiś pokój?- zapytała Minnette. - Mamy kilka wolnym. Płatność gotówką czy kartą? Już miałem powiedzieć, że nie mamy pieniędzy, kiedy dziewczyna wyjęła z kieszeni srebrzystą kartę kredytową. Mógłbym się tego po niej spodziewać. Podała ją portierowi. Odwrócił ją na drugą stronę. Kiedy przeczytał nazwisko wytrzeszczył oczy na Minnette. Otworzył usta, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć po czym je zamknął. Znowu je otworzył, zamknął… ten cykl powtórzył się kilka razy. - Już rezerwuję – zawołał piskliwym głosikiem niczym mała dziewczynka, która właśnie dostała szczeniaczka. – Apartament na trzecim piętrze już czeka – powiedział i zwrócił Minnette kartę. Apartament był zniewalający. Nigdy nie pławiłem się w takich luksusach. Ściany były białe. Ogromne okna ukazywały piękną panoramę St. Louis. Z jednego okna był widok na Bramę Zachodu i rzekę Missisipi. Po środku apartamentu stało jacuzzi. Woda w nim parowała i bulgotała. Z korytarza było wejście do łazienki i trzech pokoi. Wszystkie wyglądały podobnie. Rozłożyłem się na łóżku wodnym w moim pokoju. Poczułem, że mógłby tu zostać na zawsze, ale nie to było celem naszej misji. Jeśli chce się odnosić zwycięstwa trzeba na nie zapracować, dawać z siebie sto dziesięć procent i wymagać od siebie, nawet jeśli inni od nas nie wymagają. Tego wszystkiego nauczyła mnie matka i dlatego jutro rano wyjedziemy stąd. Musimy być gotowi, bo w tej chwili mogą się ważyć losy całego świata. Wyszedłem na balkon, żeby zaczerpnąć świeżego powietrza. Okazało się, że balkony mój i Minnette są ze sobą połączone. Stała przy barierce i wpatrywała się w światła miasta. - Cześć – zauważyła mnie. - Hej. Przyjrzałem się jej uważniej zobaczyłem, że płakała, a w jej oczach było widać strach. - Co jest? – zapytałem. - Nie wiem… ja chyba po prostu… się boję – wyznała – Co jeśli się nam nie uda? Co się wtedy stanie? Które z nas umrze? - Nie mam pojęcia, ale stanie się to co ma stać. Nie można igrać z przepowiednią. Trzeba starać się ją wypełnić. I nie myśleć za wiele o przyszłości. To nigdy nie prowadzi do niczego dobrego. Musisz być dobrej myśli. - Ale nawet zakładając, że się nam uda to co dalej…? Ona nie spocznie. Planuje zniszczyć świat. Chejron to wie… Ja to wiem… I ty pewnie też domyślasz się kto tym razem chce obalić Olimp. - Ciemność… noc... Nyks. Pokiwała głową. - Pokonaliście Gaję, bo oddzieliliście ją od jej źródła życia, ale jak mamy pokonać Noc? Była bliska płaczu. Przez ostatnie tygodnie tyle w jej życiu się wydarzyło, a teraz? Wysłano ją na samobójczą misję. Podszedłem do niej bliżej i przytuliłem ją. Nie zaprotestowała. Spodziewałem się, że córka bogini zimy będzie… bo ja wiem? Zimna? Ale taka nie była. Wydawało mi się, że trzymam w ramionach zwykłego człowieka. Nie herosa. A potwory i bogowie nie istnieją w tym świecie. Niestety to jest za piękne by mogło być prawdą. Popatrzyłem jej w oczy. Nie wiem czemu wcześniej wydawały mi się przerażające. Teraz były ciepłe, pełne miłości. Nie mogłem się powstrzymać i pocałowałem ją. No sory, ale piękne dziewczyny już tak na mnie działają, ale Minnette była inna. Inna niż te, które wcześniej spotkałem. Wyjątkowa. Rozdział VII Adam O świcie wyruszyliśmy w dalszą drogę. Wszędzie się śpieszyliśmy. Chyba wszyscy woleliśmy uniknąć takich sytuacji, jaka miała miejsce poprzedniej nocy. Co prawda, cyklopi nas nie dopadli, ale wystarczyło kilka minut, a koniec naszego życia byłby blisko. Bardzo blisko. Siedziałem w pociągu i gapiłem się w sceny za oknem. Co jakiś czas spoglądałem na Minnette. Ale ona nie patrzyła mi w oczy. Tylko uśmiechała się pod nosem i raz po raz zagadywała Jasona. Pytała go o… no o ogólnie, życie w obozie. On chyba był jej za to poniekąd wdzięczny, odciągała go od rozmyślania nad przepowiednią. Od kiedy wyjechaliśmy z Obozu Herosów Jason wciąż próbował wytypować, które z nas zginie. I co tu dużo mówić – po kilkunastu takich niezmiernie optymistycznych wywodach miałem ochotę przedzwonić mu w łeb. No po kim, jak po kim, ale po nim się bym takiego pesymizmu nie spodziewał. Przecież syn Jupitera był już na tylu misjach, zwyciężył Gaję i ple, ple, ple… czego to on tam nie zrobił. A teraz wyglądał jak mała przestraszona dziewczynka. To także niebywale podnosiło mnie na duchu. - Zastanawialiście się o kim jest mowa w przepowiedni? – Jason zaczął jeden ze swoich filozoficznych wywodów. - Stary – powiedziałem – widzisz ten miecz? – zapytałem wskazując na moją broń z niebiańskiego spiżu. Jason potaknął w odpowiedzi. - Ale co to ma do rzeczy? - A otóż to: Jeżeli jeszcze raz poruszysz temat tego śmiercionośnego wierszyka twój tyłek zaliczy niemiłe spotkanie z tym ostrzem. - Grozisz mi? – spytał oburzony. Dźwignął się na nogi i teraz górował nade mną. Nie znoszę tego uczucia, kiedy ktoś uważa, że jest lepszy ode mnie, więc też wstałem. Zmierzyłem go spojrzeniem. Już miałem mu nawrzucać kiedy Minnette dotknęła mojego łokcia. Chciałem powiedzieć, żeby się odsunęła, że to jest sprawa między nim, a mną, ale nie mogłem. Naprawdę. Nie mam pojęcia jak to zrobiła, ale zmroziła mi usta, tak, że nie mogłem ich otworzyć. Siłowałem się z tym naprawdę długo. Jason zaczął się śmiać i już zapewne miał to skomentować, ale córka bogini zimy zrobiła to samo z jego wargami. Wydałem z siebie dźwięk przypominający „Yłyłyłyy yłyły!”, co miało oznaczać "Odmroź mnie!" Twarz Minnette oblała się rumieńcem. - Och. Tylko, że ja nad tym jeszcze nie panuję. Ale jestem prawie pewna, że prawdopodobnie za kilka godzin wasze usta się odmrożą. Prawdopodobnie. – Uśmiechnęła się szeroko. Siedziałem kilka godzin nie mogąc otworzyć ust. Próbowałem się napić, ale skończyło się na tym, że tylko stworzyłem kałużę na podłodze. Minnette co kilkanaście minut wybuchała niekontrolowanym napadem śmiechu. Rozumiem, że to mogło być śmieszne, no ale bez przesady. Śmiała się tak głośno, że nie wykluczone, że słyszeli ją w Chinach. Wyjąłem z plecaka kawałek kartki i długopis. Napisałem na niej „Zrób z tym coś” i podałem ją córce Chione. Wzięła ode mnie kartkę i przeczytała ją. Po chwili wstała i podeszła do mnie. Wstałem, a ona mnie pocałowała. Może to dziwne, ale poczułem jakby lód na moich wargach się rozpuszczał pod wpływem dotyku jej ust. - To było konieczne? – zapytałem trochę zaskoczony tym co się stało. Tak, wczoraj ją pocałowałem, ale miałem wrażenie, że ona nie chce do tego wracać. A jednak... - Nie – odpowiedziała i wyszczerzyła do mnie białe zęby. - A… Jason? - A co? Chcesz, żebym jego też pocałowała? - powiedziała powstrzymując się od śmiechu. - Co? Nie! To znaczy… nie wiem. Och… po prostu go odczaruj! - Ale przecież on jest już odmrożony. – odpowiedziała. - Tak – potwierdził syn Jupitera – I przez cały czas tam byłem, jakbyście zapomnieli. Nie wiem kto był bardziej czerwony, ja czy Minnette. Można uznać, że był remis (i powiedział to syn bogini zwycięstwa, co za ironia). Wcześniej tak jakby nie zwracałem większej uwagi na Jasona. Nagle pociąg się zatrzymał. To mogło oznaczać, że albo jesteśmy w Salt Lake City, albo kolejne potwory chcą z nas sobie zrobić darmowy obiad. Bogom dzięki, była to ta pierwsza opcja. Wysiedliśmy na peronie. Było około godziny trzeciej po południu, ale niebo powoli nabierało ciemniejszej barwy. Formalnie wciąż trwała zima, chociaż pogoda próbowała sama sobie zaprzeczyć. Wyszliśmy poza granice stacji i gdzie się znaleźliśmy? Na jednym wielkim (za przeproszeniem) zadupiu. Była sobie stacja, nieopodal wielki las, jakiś mały strumyk. W oddali było widać Wielkie Jezioro Słone. A pięćdziesiąt kilometrów na wschód rozciągało się miasto. - No to co dalej? – zapytała Minnette – Przecież nie dojdziemy do miasta zanim zapadnie noc. Nie ma szans. - Musimy spróbować – nalegał Jason. - Nie radzę – odpowiedział nieznajomy męski głos. Odwróciłem się, ale to co ujrzałem definitywnie mnie nie ucieszyło. Stali tam dwaj potężnie zbudowani cyklopi. Mieli cztery metry wysokości i każdy z nich miał po środku czoła oko błyskające złowrogą czerwienią. - Proponuję zacząć kolację – zaproponował drugi. Złapanie nas poszło im łatwo jako, że byli dwa razy wyżsi od nas. Powiązali nas linami i zakneblowali usta. Minnette dostała dodatkową skarpetę na dłonie, która nie pachniała przekonująco. Najwidoczniej cyklopi wiedzieli z kim mają do czynienia. Usadzili nas na niewielkiej polanie w lesie. Nieopodal ogniska rozpalonego przez olbrzymów były ruiny małej ceglanej chatki. Z rozmowy cyklopów wywnioskowałem, że są braćmi, co mnie nie zdziwiło. W tym pokręconym, mitologicznym świecie pokrewieństwo można zauważyć praktycznie na każdym kroku. Bracia naradzali się jak nas przyrządzić, zastanawiali się jak będziemy lepiej smakować: rozgniecieni ich tyłkami i wrzuceni do gulaszu, czy pieczeni na wolnym ogniu. Ani pierwsza, ani druga nie brzmiały zbyt dobrze. Po jakimś czasie zauważyłem jakąś postać poruszającą się między krzakami. Pozostało mi mieć tylko nadzieję, że nie jest to kolejny potwór. Zastanawiałem się jak się stąd wydostać, ale nic sensownego nie przychodziło mi do głowy. Nagle w ramię jednego z cyklopów trafiła strzała. Potem trzy kolejne, jedna w udo i dwie w brzuch. Potwór zawył boleśnie, ale nie rozpadł się w pył. Żeby unicestwić tak wielkiego potwora potrzeba czegoś silniejszego niż parę strzał. Jakby na zawołanie zza krzaków wyłoniła się dziewczyna z łukiem i kołczanem na plecach i mieczem w ręku. Miała rude włosy związane niechlujnie w koński ogon. Była szczupła, ale wysoka, najwyżej pięć centymetrów niższa ode mnie. Przez chwilę się zawahała po czym ruszyła do ataku. Cyklop ją zauważył i chwycił swoją włócznię. Przez chwilę bałem się, że przebije dziewczynę na wylot, ale rudowłosa uskoczyła. Walczyła fenomenalnie. Cięła, dźgała i odparowywała jego ciosy. Potwór miał już kilka ran kłutych, a dziewczyna niewielkie zadrapanie na ręku. Po kilku minutach zaciętej walki przeciwnik rozpadł się w żółty pył. Jednak to nie znaczyło, że dziewczyna mogła odpocząć. Ruszył na nią drugi cyklop. Dziwnie się poczułem nie mogąc nic zrobić. Nie przywykłem do takich sytuacji, w których ktoś wyciąga mnie z opresji. Tym razem nie poszło jej tak łatwo. Potwór najpierw ugodził ją w ramię, a ona odwdzięczyła mu się raną na czole. Cyklop wycofał się w naszą stronę, ale na niewiele mu się to zdało. Rudowłosa chwyciła cegłę, pozostałość z chatki, i cisnęła nią w olbrzyma. Potwór uchylił się, a cegła trafiła w czoło Jasona. Biedny chłopak, już poraz kolejny zaliczył bliskie spotkanie z cegłą. Jego głowa opadła bezwładnie na ramiona. Minnette wyraźnie chciała mu pomóc, ale nie mogła, miała związane ręce. Wracając do rudej dziewczyny i cyklopa. Olbrzym już się podniósł i zmierzał w jej stronę. Gdy już do niej doszedł wepchnęła mu miecz w brzuch aż po rękojeść. Potwór zaczął się rozsypywać w pył, ale zanim zakończył ten proces zdążył ugodzić dziewczynę w plecy oszczepem. Jęknęła i opadła na kolana. Wydawało się, że zemdleje, ale po chwili oprzytomniała i dźwignęła się na nogi. Podeszła do mnie i wyciągnęła przed siebie miecz. W jednej chwili całe życie przeleciało mi przed oczami. Szybkim ruchem rudowłosa przecięła wszystkie węzły oplecione wokół mojego ciała. Pomogła mi wstać. Potem podeszła do Minnette i rozwiązała ją. W tym czasie ja zająłem się Jasonem. Na czole miał paskudną ranę z której ciekła krew. Ułożyłem go na trawie i wmusiłem w niego trochę nektaru. Nadal był nieprzytomny. Po kilku minutach przypomniałem sobie o obecności dziewczyn. Odwróciłem się do nich. Minnette lustrowała spojrzeniem rudowłosą dziewczynę. Przyjrzałem się jej twarzy. Była uwalana sadzą, ale i tak ładna. Miała radosne, czyste seledynowe oczy, w których płonęła odwaga i determinacja. - Jesteś herosem? – zapytałem. - Tak. – odpowiedziała po krótkiej chwili. Jej głos był bardzo melodyjny – A wy? – wskazała na mnie, córkę Chione i nieprzytomnego Jasona. - Tak. Ja jestem Adam Victory, syn Nike. To jest Minnette Snowstorm – córka Chione. A to… to jest Jason Grace syn Jupitera. - Na dźwięk rzymskiego imienia pana niebios dziewczyna uniosła brwi, ale nie skomentowała tego. Rozdział VIII Minnette Postanowiliśmy, że Samantha na jakiś czas dołączy do naszej misji. Miałam co do tego trochę złe przeczucia. Nie podobało mi się jak Adam się na nią gapił. Ale nie powinnam być zazdrosna. W końcu nie jesteśmy parą czy coś... Po ataku cyklopów przenieśliśmy się wraz z nie przytomnym Jasonem do jaskini wyżłobionej w skale. Nie była bardzo głęboka i nie miała ukrytych przejść czy korytarzy, co oznaczało, że nikt nie zaatakuje nas od tyłu.<. Była już noc. Adam spał, a Sam miała mieć pierwszą wachtę. Mimo to siedziałam jeszcze przy synu Jupitera i próbowałam wmusić w niego odrobinę ambrozji i nektaru. Jego twarz odzyskiwała kolory, ale wciąż spał. Rana na jego czole nie zmalała, ale przestała krwawić. Postanowiłam, że trochę odpocznę. Mimo, że nie do końca ufałam Samancie poszłam spać. Znowu śniła mi się góra Othys i bogini śniegu Chione, która znowu się na mnie darła. Na serio, ten sen robił się już nudny. - Daruj sobie – powiedziałam zaskoczona, że wreszcie mi się to udało. Dotychczas za każdym razem, kiedy próbowałam się do niej odezwać z moich ust nie wydobywał się dźwięk. Pozytywna zmiana. Chione próbowała coś powiedzieć, ale przerwałam jej. - Tak, tak. Wiem, mamy cię uwolnić. Ale wybacz, mamy problemy techniczne. Za kilka dni będziesz wolna… I postaraj się w tym czasie nie usmażyć, mamo. Zapragnęłam, aby sen się rozwiał i tak się stało. Otworzyłam oczy i ujrzałam sklepienie jaskini. Samantha wciąż siedziała na straży. Była blada. Jason coś niewyraźnie pomrukiwał. Mogło to znaczyć tylko jedno – Piper. - Teraz moja kolej. – powiedziałam do Sam – Ty się prześpij. Kiwnęła głową i oparła się plecami o ścianę. Po kilku minutach nie miałam wątpliwości, że zasnęła. Podeszłam do Jasona i dałam mu trochę nektaru. Potem zmieniłam mu opatrunek na czole. Przez kilka godzin straszliwie się nudziłam. Ale potem stało się coś dziwnego. Rudowłosa dziewczyna podskoczyła jak oparzona. Przez chwilę drżała, a potem… a potem otworzyła oczy. Było w tym coś dziwnego. Byłam przekonana, że pomimo otwartych powiek Samantha nadal śpi. Przestraszona obudziłam Adama. - Co się dzieje? – zapytał nieprzytomnym głosem. - Patrz – szepnęłam i pociągnęłam go w stronę dziewczyny. Usiedliśmy naprzeciwko niej. Wpatrywała się przerażonym zamglonym wzrokiem w ścianę jaskini. Cała dygotała. - Samantho… - zaczął Adam, ale ona nie dała mu skończyć. Złapała się kurczowo ściany znajdującej się za jej plecami. Zacisnęła mocno powieki i z przerażeniem w głosie szybko wyrecytowała. - Słońce. Ono znika. Ono tonie w ciemności pogrążone. Blakną dwaj słońca bogowie. Jeden z łukiem, drugi w słonecznej koronie. Chaos. Ciemność. Wszędzie one – postacie mocą Nocy obdarzone. Na ich czele wielka twarz spowita cieniem. Ona uśmiecha się, ona się śmieje. Śmiech zimny i pusty napływa zewsząd. Ogień płonie. Płonie w ciemności. To klucz do początku nowej światłości. Po tych słowach zemdlała. Adam złapał ją za plecy i ułożył ją na ziemi. Kiedy cofnął rękę jego dłoń była pokryta krwią. Przewróciłam Sam na brzuch. Zobaczyłam rozcięcie na plecach ciągnące się od lewej łopatki po kość ogonową. Czemu wcześniej sobie o tym nie przypomniałam? Przecież Samantha została zraniona podczas walki z cyklopem. Najwyraźniej byłam tak zajęta synem Jupitera, że zupełnie zapomniałam o niej. Na swoje usprawiedliwienie powiem, że ona też się nie uskarżała. Nie prosić o pomoc… Normalnie czysta głupota, debilizm… Ach, brak mi słów. Podwinęłam jej koszulkę. Rana wyglądała dużo gorzej niż się spodziewałam. Była wielka i głęboka. Sączyła się z niej krew. Oczyściłam ją i polałam nektarem, ale byłam pewna, że po tym zostanie blizna. Duża blizna. Kiedy skończyłam opatrywać Samanthę, Adam pomógł mi ułożyć ją na boku. Dotknęłam jej czoła. Było rozpalone. Biedaczka pewnie nabawiła się zakażenia. Na wszelki wypadek wcisnęłam jej pastylkę ambrozji do ust i przyłożyłam chłodną szmatkę do czoła. Adam zaproponował mi, żebym się zdrzemnęła, a on zajmie się chorymi. Nie protestowałam. Tym razem spałam spokojnie. Rano obudziło mnie ciepło słońca. Przez chwilę leżałam wpatrując się w sklepienie i rozmyślając o tym co ubiegłej nocy powiedziała Sam. To nie była przepowiednia. A w każdym razie nie brzmiała jak ona. To musiała być wskazówka. Wskazówka, która bez wątpienia była bardzo istotna. Wstałam i zobaczyłam, że Adam nie śpi. Siedział przy wejściu jaskini i wpatrywał się w horyzont. Przysiadłam się do niego. - Też myślisz, że ta… formułka, którą wczoraj wyrecytowała Samantha jest jakąś… bo ja wiem… wskazówką? – odezwał się. - Czytasz mi w myślach – odpowiedziałam. Uśmiechnął się blado. - Dzisiaj nie możemy jechać dalej. – wskazał na chorych herosów – Są nie przytomni. - Racja. Przez chwilę panowała absolutna cisza. Nie było słychać nic poza ćwierkaniem ptaków i szumem delikatnego wiatru. Tę piękną chwilę przerwał głos Piper. Tak… zgadza się. Powiedziałam Piper. Pojawiła się w iryfonie tuż za naszymi plecami. Obok niej stał Chejron i reszta obozowiczów, którzy zwykle spotykają się na naradzie. - CO SIĘ SATAŁO JASONOWI?! – zapytała oburzona Piper. - Jakby to ująć… Cegła zawróciła mu w głowie. Ale spokojnie Piper wyjdzie z tego. Cegła nie ma z tobą żadnych szans. – zapewnił ją Adam. Piper się nachmurzyła. - Co się z wami w ogóle dzieje? Czemu nie jesteście w pociągu? I co to za dziewczyna? Odpowiedziałam kolejno na wszystkie pytania córki Afrodyty. Opowiedziałam Chejronowi i pozostałym obozowiczom co działo się do tej pory na misji, co nie było łatwe, ponieważ Adam co drugie zdanie mi przerywał i ciągle dorzucał coś od siebie. Powiedziałam im jak spotkaliśmy Samanthę i o wydarzeniach z wczorajszego wieczora. Skończyłam opowiadać w samą porę, bo obraz w iryfonie gasł. - Och, to nie za dobrze. W takim razie powodzenia i do zobaczenia – powiedziała Piper. - Mam nadzieję – mruknęłam. W chwili gdy tęczowy komunikator zgasł, Sam jęknęła i złapała się za głowę. - Co się stało? – spytała. Jej twarz była barwy kredy, a zielono-błękitne oczy były jakby nieobecne. Sprawdziłam czy ma gorączkę, ale jej głowa była chłodna. To oznaczało, że zaczynała zdrowieć. - Czemu nie powiedziałaś, że jesteś ranna? – zapytał ją Adam – Przecież moglibyśmy ci pomóc. Oszczędziłabyś sobie wiele bólu. - Przepraszam – mruknęła Samantha – Nie jestem przyzwyczajona do sytuacji, w której ktoś udziela mi pomocy. - Skąd jesteś? – wypaliłam – Nie widziałam cię w Obozie Herosów, a nie wyglądasz mi na rzymiankę. - Jestem z Miami – odpowiedziała. Zaszokowała mnie jej odpowiedź. Floryda była setki kilometrów od Salt Lake City. Musiała przebyć daleką drogę. - W takim razie co tu robisz?- zapytał syn Nike. - Długa historia. Nie spodziewam się, że rozumiecie. - Jesteśmy herosami – odpowiedział Adam – Nie mamy łatwego życia, prawie nikomu nie możemy ufać. Ale jeśli ktoś ma cię zrozumieć to tylko drugi heros. Moje życie też nie było jak z bajki, więc dlatego sądzę, że cię zrozumiem. - No dobrze – odpowiedziała Samantha – Tylko od czego zacząć? - Najlepiej od początku – zaproponowałam. - No to od początku: Moja babcia była córką Juventas, rzymskiej Hebe. Swoim młodym i pięknym wyglądem zwróciła uwagę Apollina, tym razem tego greckiego. Tak właśnie powstała moja mama. A żeby tradycji stało się za dość, ona też zakochała się w greckim bogu. Niestety nie wiem w jakim. – Samantha głęboko westchnęła - Podczas mojego porodu nie wszystko poszło… dobrze. Moja mama zginęła próbując dać mi życie. Przez kilka lat wychowywała mnie babcia. Opowiedziała mi o tym kim jestem i o życiu półbogów. Nauczyła mnie walczyć i po prostu przetrwać. - Co było dalej? – ponagliłam ją. - Kiedy skończyłam pięć lat babcia zmarła. Przydzielili mnie do rodziny zastępczej, ale im uciekłam. Od tamtej pory żyję samotnie i włóczę się po Stanach. To tyle. Cała historia mojego życia. Nastąpiła długa chwila milczenia. Do tej pory myślałam, że to ja mam ciężkie życie. Życie z ojcem który uważał mnie za śmiecia. Życie z ojcem, który nigdy mnie nie kochał. Ale teraz doceniłam, że miałam choćby jego. Sam wychowywała się bez rodziców. - Przykro mi z powodu twojej matki – odezwałam się. - Nie musi ci być przykro. Nawet mnie nie znasz. Miała rację. Nie znałam jej. Ale byłam jednocześnie na nią trochę wkurzona. To co mi powiedziała zabrzmiało trochę chamsko. - Pewnie chciałabyś się dowiedzieć kto jest twoim ojcem. Jeśli pójdziesz z nami do obozu na pewno go poznasz. - Żartujesz? Po ci miałaby się z nim spotkać? I co niby miałabym mu powiedzieć? „Cześć tato. Dzięki, że zostawiłeś moją matkę umierającą na stole operacyjnym. Jeszcze raz dzięki za spapranie mi życia”? Szczerze? Jakbym go spotkała, skopałabym mu tyłek. - Co za szczerość – podsumował Jason. Odwróciłam się z uśmiechem na twarzy. Wreszcie obudził się ze śpiączki! Czuł się na tyle dobrze, że usiadł i włączył się do rozmowy. - Po prostu mówię co myślę – odparła Samantha. Syn Jupitera uniósł brwi. Ich spojrzenia się spotkały i przepłynął między nimi jakiś niewypowiedziany konflikt. - Dobra – powiedział Adam, a Sam i Jason przestali mierzyć się wzrokiem – Odpocznijcie, jutro rano wyruszamy w dalszą podróż. - Po co czekać? - zapytała rudowłosa dziewczyna – Nie wiem jak Jason, ale jak czuję się znakomicie. - Ja też – burknął chłopak – Mógłbym… mógłbym… góry przenosić. - Jasne. A potem polecieć z nimi na księżyc. – odparła ironicznie Samantha. - Wiesz… ja przynajmniej umiem latać. Ludzie twojego pokroju mogą się tylko staczać. Dziewczyna uniosła brwi, po czym dźwignęła się na nogi. Miałam wrażenie, że zamierza mu przywalić, ale ona powiedziała tylko: - Masz rację. Ja się staczam. Ale czasami trzeba upaść żeby się podnieść, synalku Jupitera. – powiedziała śmiertelnie poważnym głosem. Przerzuciła torbę przez ramię, a do pleców przymocowała łuk i kołczan. Przy ich zakładaniu cicho syknęła. Rana na jej plecach musiała przysparzać jej masę bólu. Samantha była bardzo dzielna. – Więc ruszajmy. Rozdział IX Minnette Ze stacji do lasu było łatwo dojść. Okazało się, że z lasu do stacji jest trochę trudniej. Błąkaliśmy się po polanach otoczonych drzewami chyba ze dwie godziny. Pewnie zeszłoby się nam ze dwie godziny dłużej gdyby nie Samantha. Prowadziła nas aż wreszcie doszliśmy do Wielkiego Jeziora Słonego z którego było zaledwie dziesięć kilometrów do stacji. Wspaniała wiadomość, nie? Mogło być już koło południa. Domyślałam się tego ponieważ słońce było teraz w najwyższym punkcie na niebie. Bardzo wysoko, ale i tak odczuwałam jego uciążliwe ciepło. Spojrzałam na swoje ramiona. Po kilku dniach nieustannej letniej pogody pokryły się oparzeniami słonecznymi. Szliśmy jeszcze kilkanaście minut za nim wydarzyło się to. ''Jak się domyślacie ''to nie oznaczało niczego dobrego. Podążałam za resztą przy krawędzi jeziora wpatrując się w niebo. Było niemal bezchmurne. Gdzie nie gdzie tylko przelatywał małe obłoczki, wyglądające jak wata cukrowa. Nagle potknęłam się o coś. W normalnych okolicznościach upadłabym na ziemię i obdarła sobie ręce. Nie tym razem. Wpadłam do jeziora uderzając tyłem głowy o taflę słonej wody. Temperatura wody była równie paraliżująca jak uderzenie w głowę. Woda natychmiast wsiąkła w moje ubranie, a nogi i ręce stały się zbyt ciężkie żeby je unieść. Nie byłam w stanie płynąć, ani nawet szamotać się w wodzie. Krew napłynęła mi do mózgu, pozbawiając mnie władzy nad członkami. Opadłam na dno. Kiedy minęła pierwsza faza bólu i rozpaczliwej paniki zauważyłam, że pod wodą jest bardzo spokojnie. Żadnych dźwięków jeśli nie liczyć pulsowania krwi w mojej głowie i bulgotu bąbelków wypływających mi z ust. Ale i te dźwięki już nikły. Wiedziałam, że umieram. W tamtej chwili się z tym pogodziłam. "Jedno musi umrzeć, więc niech to będę ja" - pomyślałam. Mogłam być ze cztery metry pod powierzchnią. Może więcej, sądząc po tym, że światło słoneczne prawie w ogóle tam nie docierało. Mój mózg pracował coraz wolniej, moje myśli stały się coraz bardziej powolne. Z mojego gardła wydobywało się coraz mniej bąbelków. Przymknęłam mimowolnie oczy i przestałam oddychać. I właśnie wtedy coś wskoczyło do wody tuż obok mnie. Zdążyłam tylko zobaczyć burzę rudych włosów , ramiona uplatające mnie w pasie i ciągnące w górę. Do świata żywych. Otworzyłam oczy, ale nie zobaczyłam tego świata który chciałam zobaczyć. Było tam ciemno. Pod moimi stopami wiła się rzeka z czarnym żrącym kwasem. Po niej pływała łódź, a w niej siedział kościsty facet w długiej czarnej podartej szacie i kapturem na głowie. Skinieniem przeraźliwie chudej dłoni zaprosił mnie abym siadła do łodzi. Zrobiłam to. Po podróży, która trwała nieskończenie długo wysiadłam na drugi brzeg. Czekali tam na mnie trzej faceci siedzący za ławą sądową. Wyglądali śmiesznie. Mieli te białe pudrowane peruki, sędziowskie togi i drewniane młotki. W normalnych okolicznościach pewnie bym się z tego śmiała. Ale teraz nie było mi do śmiechu. Wiedziałam co się stało. Umarłam. Sędziowie przez chwilę szeptali coś między sobą. Po niedługim czasie odwrócili się w moją stronę, a ten który siedział w środku powiedział: - Jeszcze nie twój czas. Masz do wykonania misję. Musisz iść. Stałam tam osłupiała. Czy ja dobrze słyszałam? Mogę sobie tak po prostu wyjść? No czegoś takiego to się nie spodziewałam. - Okej – powiedziałam powoli i odwróciłam się. Ponownie wsiadłam do łodzi, a kościotrup odwiózł mnie z powrotem. Kiedy przechodziłam przez bramę odwróciłam się. Ale nic już tam nie było. Nic poza bulgoczącą rzeką Styks. Przeszłam przez wrota i ożyłam. Otworzyłam oczy i natychmiast oślepiło mnie światło słońca. Promienie przedzierały się przez moje uchylone powieki i tworzyły kolorowe pozbawione ładu i składu wzorki na sklepieniu nieba. Zakrztusiłam się powietrzem, próbując złapać oddech. Kasłałam coraz głośniej. W końcu spostrzegłam twarz Jasona. - Ona żyje! – wykrzyknął do pozostałych. - Co się stało? – zapytałam, choć dobrze znałam odpowiedź na to pytanie. - Byłaś martwa przez dobre pięć minut. – odrzekł zaniepokojony syn Jupitera – Nie oddychałaś. Pokiwałam niewyraźnie głową i położyłam ją z powrotem na ziemi. Nadal czułam w niej uporczywy pulsujący ból. - Gdzie Adam i Sam? - spytałam. - Adam gdzieś poszedł kilka minut temu. Chciał ochłonąć. Wyglądał jakby miał za chwilę umrzeć ze zgryzoty. Jest z nim źle. Wiele dla niego znaczysz – uśmiechnął się. – W każdym razie martwiliśmy się o niego i Samantha poszła go szukać. Za chwilę powinni być z powrotem. Zdawało mi się, że ta chwila trwa wiecznie. Leżałam na ziemi z głową pękającą od bólu. I czekałam. Czekałam na Adama. W końcu zjawił się z mokrą Sam u boku. Na mój widok rozpromienił się i podbiegł. Rzucił się na kolana i mnie objął. Poczułam jakby setka ryb z jeziora zamieszkała w moim brzuchu i teraz łaskotała mnie w żołądek. Adam się cofnął. Ujrzałam jego twarz. Po jego policzku spłynęła łza. Pochylił się i przycisnął swoje wargi do mojego ucha. - Myślałem, że cię straciłem – wyszeptał. - Jestem tu… - głos mi się załamał, nie wiedziałam co powiedzieć. Chciałam mu tyle przekazać, ale nie wiedziałam jak to wyrazić. Na szczęście nie musiałam. Chwycił moją twarz w swoje dłonie i pocałował mnie. Nie wiem ile ta chwila trwała, ale wydawała się zbyt krótka, gdyż przerwali ją Samantha i Jason. - Nie chcę wam przerywać amorów, ale my nadal tu jesteśmy – upomniała nas rudowłosa dziewczyna – Jest już po południu. Mamy jakieś dziesięć kilometrów do stacji. Jeśli już się lepiej czujesz, Minnette, to może ruszylibyśmy w drogę, co? - Ale ty jesteś nieczuła – zbeształ ją syn Jupitera – Tonęła w jeziorze. Przed chwilą umarła, a teraz może mieć hipotermię, ale dla ciebie nic to nie znaczy. Poza tym powinnaś się osuszyć. Miał rację, dziewczyna była całkowicie przemoczona. Wiedziałam dlaczego: uratowała mi życie. Wyłowiła mnie z wody mimo, że znajdowałam się ponad pięć metrów pod powierzchnią. - Dziękuję – powiedziałam trzęsąc się z zimna. Nigdy czegoś takiego nie odczuwałam, czegoś takiego jak zimno. W końcu jestem córką bogini Chione. Może moja odporność na zimno nie dotyczy lodowatej wody? Koniec końców woda to działka Posejdona. - Nie ma sprawy. Czego to się nie robi dla umierających przyjaciół, nie? Uśmiechnęła się do mnie promiennie. Nazwała nas przyjaciółmi. Poczułam ukłucie ciepła w sercu. Ale takiego przyjemnego ciepła. Adam wyciągnął z plecaka koc i owinął mnie nim. Lecz nadal było mi zimno. - Powinniśmy gdzieś odpocząć – powiedział – Ona nie może iść daje w takim stanie. Miało to zabrzmieć jak prośba, ale bardziej przypominało żądanie. Samantha pokiwała głową. - Skoro musimy tu zostać to trzeba rozpalić ognisko. Pójdę poszukać jakiegoś drewna. - Tylko wróć przed nocą – mruknął Jason. Samantha odwróciła się i poszła w stronę lasu. Wróciła po niecałych dwudziestu minutach z rękami pełnymi drewna, szyszek i suchych patyków. Adam z synem Jupitera zabrali się do ustawiania przyniesionych przedmiotów w coś na kształt stożka. Gdy im się to udało jeden z nich wyciągnął z plecaka zapałki i podpalił konstrukcję. Wszyscy usiedliśmy na około powstałego ogniska. Natychmiast zrobiło się cieplej. Tylko, że tym razem mi to nie przeszkadzało. Wtuliłam się w Adama i zasnęłam. Miałam wreszcie spokojną noc. Żadnych snów. Rozdział X Minnette Przez moje powieki wpadały promienie słoneczne, tworząc przed oczami kolorowe plamki. Wiatr odwiewał mi włosy z twarzy. Otworzyłam oczy i usiadłam. Moją głowę przeszył ostry, kłujący ból. Zobaczyłam przed oczyma jakieś migawki; zieloną trawę, kilka drzew nieopodal, odległą taflę błękitnego jeziora i popiół wirujący w powietrzu. Przez moment zastanawiałam się co tam robię. Wróciłam pamięcią do wydarzeń z poprzednich dni. Odpłynęłam zdecydowanie za daleko. W moich wspomnieniach byłam rozmytą, niewyraźną postacią postacią bez konkretnego kształtu. Wokół mnie coś się działo, ale potrzebowałam chwili, żeby przyzwyczaić się do nowej formy. Gdy rozeznałam się jak się poruszać w mglistym ciele, rozejrzałam się w około. Znajdowałam się w jakimś domu. Był piękny i bogato urządzony. Długi korytarz, z posadzką wykładaną czarnym, zimnym marmurem prowadził do słabo oświetlonego pomieszczenia. Wiedziałam co to za dom. Poszłam w głąb korytarza. Od pobielanych ścian z kamienia bił chłód. Po kilku minutach znalazłam się w salonie. Stały tam starodawne sofy ze srebrnym stelażem i obiciem z bordowej skóry. Ciężkie, ciemne drewniane regały stały w niemal każdym rogu pomieszczenia. Na półkach znajdowały się sterty ksiąg w grubych oprawach, pokrytych grubą warstwą kurzu. Na wielkich kilkumetrowych oknach wisiały ciężkie przygnębiające czerwone zasłony z aksamitu. W pokoju było jeszcze mnóstwo takich rzeczy. Rzeczy, które z pewnością żadnemu współczesnemu nastolatkowi czy też nastolatce nie kojarzyły się z domem. Mi jednak tak. Na środku pomieszczenia stały ogromne schody prowadzące na wyższe piętro. Idąc po perskim dywanie okrywającym marmurowe schody weszłam na górę. To piętro wyglądało niemal identycznie jak poprzednie. Tyle, że wzdłuż lewego korytarza rozciągały się dziesiątki drzwi. Jedne zamknięte, inne nie. Rozejrzałam się dokładniej. Przy wielkim oknie ukazującym zimowe scenerie, stała mała czarnowłosa dziewczynka. Przyciskała rączkę do szyby jakby chciała zobaczyć jak jest na zewnątrz. - Tato! – zawołała – Pada śnieg! Pada śnieg! Uradowana wskoczyła za jedne z tych otwartych drzwi. Podążyłam za nią. Przeszłam przez próg i znalazłam się w gabinecie ojca. Nie byłam tam od stuleci. W tym miejscu także było przytłaczająco. Mnóstwo ciemnych regałów, ciężkich zasłon i dywanów. Mała Ja (chyba mogę tak nazywać tę dziewczynkę, nie?) podeszła do biurka. Siedział przy nim mężczyzna po trzydziestce. Mimo młodego wieku na jego czole było widać zmarszczki powstałe od ciągłego zmartwienia i wyczerpania. - Co się stało? – zapytał surowym tonem dziewczynkę nawet na nią nie patrząc. - Pada śnieg! – powiedziała szczerząc się w nieco bezzębnym uśmiechu – Czy mogę iść na dwór? - Nie. Jest zimno. – odparł – Zajmij się czymś pożytecznym. Uśmiech znikł z twarzy dziewczynki. Ojciec wstał, podszedł do regału z książkami i podał jej „Encyklopedię Zdrowia, Tom V”. Wręczył ją córce, a ona ugięła się pod wpływem ciężaru książki. - Nie proś mnie więcej o wyjście na dwór – rzekł – Żadnej zabawy. Odpowiedzialność i obowiązki. Może okażesz się mniej lekkomyślna niż twoja matka… Chociaż wątpię. Łzy napłynęły do oczu dziewczynki. Wzięła księgę i poszła z powrotem do okna. Otworzyła ją na stronie 227, ale nie umiała czytać. Poszła więc do swojego pokoju. Kolejne zimne, wykładane marmurem i drewnem pomieszczenie. Żadnych obrazków, żadnych zabawek. Tylko mały pluszowy, biały piesek stojący w kącie. Dziewczynka podeszła do okna i chuchnęła na nie. Nie zamgliło się tak jak przy chuchnięciu "normalnego" człowieka (czytaj: nie dziecka bogini zimy). Choć nie umiała, napisała na nim jedno słowo: miłość. Miłość której nigdy nie dostała. Wtedy jeszcze nie wiedziała co to słowo oznacza. Poczułam, że żal ściska mi serce. To wspomnienie zabolało jak dawno zadana rana, z której ktoś zdrapał strup.W kącikach oczu zbierały mi się łzy. Dziewczynce, która była młodszą wersją mnie, także. W tym samym momencie uroniłyśmy łzę, która w tym samym momencie spadła na ziemię i zamieniła się w płatek śniegu… Wspomnienie się rozwiało. Ktoś potrząsał mną za ramiona. To był Adam. Gwałtownie otworzyłam oczy i wciągnęłam w płuca powietrze. - Co się stało? – zapytał Jason. Wszyscy wpatrywali się we mnie z zaniepokojeniem w absolutnym milczeniu. - Ja nie… nie wiem. Widziałam siebie… Młodszą siebie… i pewną scenę z mojego życia. - To mi wygląda na odlot – powiedział syn Jupitera - Percy mówił, że takie rzeczy działy się z Hazel po powrocie z podziemia. - A… jak to zatrzymać? – zapytałam. Jason zrobił zmieszaną minę. - Ja… nie mam pojęcia – przyznał. Och, super. Teraz będę sobie tak odlatywała. Nie dość, że żyłam z świadomością tego, że byłam już… martwa. Lepiej być nie może. Ruszyliśmy w stronę stacji. Ja, Adam, Jason i Samantha. Po drodze ciągle rozmyślałam o tym co zobaczyłam podczas odlotu. Zdałam sobie sprawę, że to wspomnienie żyło we mnie przez tyle lat. W mojej głowie teraz wirowały setki myśli. Zastanawiam się dlaczego mój ojciec nie chciał wypuścić mnie wtedy na dwór. Przecież to nic strasznego. Co mogłoby mi się stać? Normalni rodzice wypuszczają dzieci w zimę, żeby mogły się pobawić w śniegu, pojeździć na sankach, ulepić bałwana czy coś. Jego zachowanie wydawało mi się śmieszne. Ale jednak im dłużej o tym myślałam tym częściej nasuwała mi się pewna myśl. Może po prostu mój ojciec nie chciał żebym dowiedziała się kim jestem? Może on wszystko wiedział i okłamywał mnie przez tyle lat? Może nie chciał żebym spotkała się z domeną mojej matki - z zimą. Jakby się jeszcze nad tym dłużej zastanawiać, a zapewne z moim ADHD rozboli mnie od tego jeszcze bardziej głowa, to wieszcie mi lub nie, dwa lata temu miałam pierwszą styczność ze śniegiem. Pamiętam, że wszystkim od zimna czerwieniały dłonie. Mówili, że śnieg jest zimny. Ale ja czułam coś innego. Nie czułam chłodu, ale przepływającą przez niego energię. To było na swój sposób niezwykłe. Głos Adama wyrwał mnie z zamyślenia. - Dobrze się czujesz? - zaczął- No wiesz... po tym cały odlocie i tak dalej. - Tak. - odpowiedziałam - To akurat nie było najboleśniejsze wspomnienie w całym moim rankingu bólu. Cieszę się, że nie trafiłam na coś gorszego. Wyczułam, że nie dokońca wie co powiedzieć. W sumie, jeszcze kilka tygodni temu nie przepadaliśmy zbytnio za sobą, naśmiewał się ze mnie jaka to muszę być pusta, skoro moim ojcem jest bogaty polityk. Ja na niego nawrzeszczałam. W zasadzie nie wiem na kogo krzyczałam, na Adama czy na ojca. Ale to nie ważne. Teraz Adam jest dla mnie kimś ważnym. Jest jednyą osobą, która pokazała mi jak wygląda miłość. Kupiliśmy bilety i wściedliśmy do pociągu. Jason i Samantha cały czas patrzyli się na siebie spode łba. Nie dało się ukryć, z pewnością zostaną najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Cztery godziny. Tyle dzieliło nas od San Fransicso. Od góry Othrys. Tyle dzieliło mnie od wykonania niebezpiecznego zadania. Chłopaki wszystko mi objaśnili. Tak na dzień dzisiejszy prezentowała się lista zadań do wykonania: 1. Cała czwórka musi znaleźć górę, na której jest uwięziona Chione. (resztę muszę zrobić ja, super, co?) Córka bogini śniegu (czytaj: ja) ma: 2. Wejść na płonący szczyt... 3. ... i spróbować się przy tym nie rozpuścić (dosłownie). 4. Zgasić płomienie supermagiczną gaśnicą. 5. Uwolnić swoją matkę. 6. I przekonać ją żeby odstawiła jakieś czary mary i zrobiła zimę. Ogólem plan nie jest zbyt skomplikowany. Ale jak na niezbyt skomplikowane plany przystało jest mnóstwo różnych "ale". Ale< mogą nas po drodze zatrzymać potwory. Ale Chione może nie chcieć nam pomóc. Ale mogę się zamienić w mokrą kałużę. Ale ktoś nie wróci żywy do domu. Wiem, to bardzo optymistyczne. Rozdział XI Minnette Gdy wyszłam z pociągu moim oczom ukazała się, odległa o niecałe trzy kilometry, góra Othrys. Z tej odległości nie widziałam jej dobrze, ale mogłam sobie wyobrażać jaka jest wielka. I niebezpieczna. Nawet stąd widoczny był magiczny, grecki ogień płonący na szczycie wzniesienia. Śmiertelnicy tego nie zauważali, ale półbogowie nie mieli z tym problemu. We czwórkę zaczęliśmy iść. Pokonanie trzykilometrowego dystansu w godzinach szczytu mogło zająć zarówno trzy kwadranse, jak i trzy godziny. Szłam obok Adama, kilka kroków za Jasonem i jednocześnie kilka kroków przed Samanthą. Od kiedy postanowiliśmy przyłączyć ją do wyprawy zawsze trzymała się z tyłu. Marsz przy takiej temperaturze nie był najlepszym pomysłem. Było około trzydziestu dwóch stopni Celciusza. Słońce paliło mnie w kark. Na białych ramionach i nogach miałam paskudne czerwone oparzeliny. Drgnęłam gdy ktoś położył mi rękę na ramieniu. To była Sam. Odwróciłam się, a ona powiedziała: - Wygląda na to, że mamy kłopoty. Wskazała ręką na północny zachód. Słońce było już w połowie drogi do horyzontu. Wyglądało na to, że za kilka godzin zacznie się ściemniać. Ale wiedziałam, że nie to chciała powiedzieć mi Samantha. Wskazała niżej, a tam zobaczyłam grupkę bardzo ładnych dziewczyn. W tamtym momencie naprawdę nie wiedziałam o co jej chodzi. To przecież tylko jakieś nastolatki. Ale Adam i Jason też zwrócili na nie uwagę. Ach, ci chłopcy. Syn Jupitera zbladł na chwilę, ale jego twarz szybko odzyskała koloryt. - Empuzy – wyszeptał, po czym dodał nieco głośniej – Chodu! Rzuciliśmy się do biegu. Biegłam jako ostatnia, co was pewnie nie dziwi. Starałam się przyśpieszyć, ale nogi odmawiały mi posłuszeństwa. Czułam ból w obitych stopach. A do tego ten upał... Myślałam, że upadnę. Zakręciło mi się w głowie, ale wtedy Adam szarpnął mnie za rękę i odzyskałam część sił. Biegłam dalej, czując smaganie wiatru na twarzy i każde ziarenko pisaku pod stopami na ubitej drodze. Po kilku minutach biegu znaleźliśmy schronienie w nie wielkiej kawiarni. Przez całą drogę empuzy deptały nam po piętach, ale w końcu udało się nam je zgubić. Skrajnie wyczerpana opadłam na wiklinowe krzesło. Innie też znaleźli miejsce do odpoczynku. Za jakiś czas przyszła do nas kelnerka i zapytała się nas co zamawiamy. - Cztery razy coca cola – powiedział Jason – Tylko zimna. Gdy kobieta odeszła zaczęliśmy rozmawiać ściszonymi głosami. - Skąd one się tu wzięły? – zapytał Jason. Jasne włosy przykleiły mu się do mokrego od potu czoła. Wyglądał na bardzo zmęczonego. - Na serio zastanawia cię skąd one się tu wzięły? – zapytała Sam. Ona w przeciwieństwie do pozostałych wyglądała jakby ten morderczy bieg był tylko spokojnym spacerem. Rude loki w idealnym stanie. A morsko zielone oczy iskrzące jak zwykle. - Mnie bardziej zastanawia czemu się na nas uwzięły, ale zdaje się, że wy dwoje – wskazała na mnie i na Adama – doskonale wiecie co tu się święci. Syn Nike udawał, że nagle zainteresował go mahoniowy blat stołu. Rył coś na nim wykałaczką. Jakieś linie i kropki. Wyglądało jak mapa. Szturchnęłam go w ramie. Nie mogliśmy w nieskończoność udawać przed Samanthą i Jasonem, że nic się nie dzieje. Adam popatrzył na nią. Wymieniliśmy porozumiewawcze spojrzenie. Spojrzałam się na pozostałą dwójkę i już miałam im wyjaśniać, ale pojawiła się kelnerka przynosząc na tacy cztery czerwone puszki. Pochyliła się żeby postawić je na stole, a jej długie, lśniące blond włosy musnęły blat. Zostawiła rachunek, obróciła się na pięcie i odeszła. Sięgnęłam po swój napój i otworzyłam go. Wydał syczący dźwięk. Pociągnęłam łyka i zaczęłam mówić: - Wiecie już, że Nyks budzi się do życia, to żadna tajemnica. Próbuje obalić bogów Olimpu i ich dzieci, a także zwykłych ludzi. Jednym słowem, chce wytępić wszelkie życie na tej planecie. Nie wiemy co dokładnie chce zrobić, ani jak chce nas wszystkich unicestwić, ale na pewno chce rozsiać chaos. Dlatego porwała Chione – wzięłam głęboki wdech – Chciała tym samym zaburzyć równowagę przyrody. I popatrzcie – wskazałam na widok za oknem – udało jej się. Teraz musimy uwolić moją… moją matkę i zobaczyć co dalej. - Jedno jest pewne. Ona na tym nie spocznie – dodał Adam. Po chwili odezwała się Samantha: - Byłam pewna, że wy coś wiecie. Cóż… wygląda na to, że wiecie mniej niż ja. Chłopaki popatrzyli na nią tępym wzrokiem. - Ty… ty coś wiesz? – zająknął się Jason . Z pewnością wolałby, żeby to on wiedział coś o następnej misji. To on wolałby się wykazać. W Obozie tyle się o nim mówiło. Żywa legenda. Pokonał Gaję i w ogóle. Nawet podczas codziennych zajęć po prostu… błyszczał. Syn Jupitera. Wyglądało na to, że na tej misji stracił swój dawny blask. - Wiem co ona planuje – odparła dziewczyna – To znaczy Nyks. Ona… - urwała gwałtownie i rozległ się trzask. Okno w sąsiedniej galerii rozleciało się w drobny mak. Empuzy kroczyły po ulicy. Ich włosy płonęły, a ich oczy jarzyły się czerwonym blaskiem. Z ust wysuwały się śnieżnobiałe kły. Rzucały kamieniami w okna. Ryły je paznokciami. Wszyscy poderwaliśmy się z krzeseł i wybiegliśmy z kawiarni. Zdążyłam jeszcze zostawić na stole kilka dolarów jako zapłatę. Przebiegając przez próg uderzyłam się w stopę, ale nie zważałam na ból. Po prostu biegłam dalej. Udało mi się dogonić resztę. Od góry Othrys dzieliło nas raptem pięćset metrów. Pokonaliśmy ten dystans w dwie minuty. Jason i Adam zostali z tyłu żeby bronić mnie i Sam przed wampirzycami. Rudowłosa dziewczyna wyjęła z plecaka jednego z chłopców nie wielką gaśnicę. - Masz – powiedziała, wciskając mi przedmiot w dłonie – Musisz wspiąć się na górę. Po lewej jest niezbyt strome wejście. Kiedy już będziesz na górze musisz ugasić tym płomienie i uwolnić Chione. – każde słowo wymawiała powoli, ale śmiertelnie poważnym tonem . – Postaraj się nie spłonąć. No już leć – machnęła na nią ręką i wyciągnęła miecz zza pasa. Broń połyskiwała w słonecznym świetle. - Ale ty… - zaczęłam. - Ale ja sobie poradzę. – uśmiechnęła się szyderczo jakby już wyobrażała sobie widok rozpłatanych empuz, po czym jej mina znowu stała się nadąsana – Idź już, no. Nikt tu nie wygrał czasu na loterii. Nie zastanawiając się dłużej pobiegłam w lewo. Natrafiłam tam na dość łagodne stopnie. Zaczęłam się po nich wspinać. Po kilku minutach pokonałam jedną trzecią drogi. Skalne półki robiły się strome, ale nadal przypominały schody. Czarny kamień miejscami był bardzo śliski. Pośliznęłam się i upadłam na kolana. Zamortyzowałam siłę upadku rękami i zdarłam sobie skórę. Rana mnie zapiekła, ale dźwignęłam się na nogi. Szłam i szłam, a im dalej się posuwałam tym stopnie były wyższe, bardziej strome i śliskie. Kilka razy się przewróciłam, ale żaden ból nie mógł mnie powstrzymać. W końcu zbliżyłam się do szczytu. Żar bijący od płomieni był nie do zniesienia, ale musiałam tam wejść. Zrobiłam duży krok i znalazłam się zaledwie metr od płomieni. Temperatura mogła wynosić blisko siedemdziesiąt stopni. Jeśli myślicie, że w lato trzydzieści pięć stopni to upał pomyślcie co dopiero było to. Czułam ja moja skóra się topi, jak masło na patelni. Myślałam, że się usmażę, ale przypomniałam sobie po co się tutaj znalazłam. Wyciągnęłam gaśnicę i nacisnęłam spust. Metalowa puszka zadrżała i wyleciał z niej biały płyn. Nie był to do końca płyn, ale chyba każdy z was wie, co ma w środku gaśnica. Tak, więc płyn zgasił większą cześć płomieni, po czym rozpoczął się prawdziwy problem. W gaśnicy nie było już za wartości, a połowa wzgórza nadal płonęła. Na szczęście udało mi się zgasić tyle ognia, żeby dostać się do Chione. Podbiegłam do niej. Uklękłam przy niej. Była cała w koszmarnie wyglądających poparzeniach i umazana złotą krwią. Podniosła głowę i spojrzała mi w oczy. Czaiła się w nich dzikość, jakby w każdej chwili mogła się na mnie rzucić jeśli jej nie uwolnię. Dopiero po chwili zauważyłam coś jeszcze – łańcuchy przywiązane do jej kostek i do nadgarstków. Metal był rozpalony do czerwoności. Nie bardzo wiedziałam co robię ale przyłożyłam rękę do łańcuchów. Parzyło tak bardzo, że przez pierwsze pięć sekund nic nie poczułam. A potem zaczęło się piekło, w dosłownym tego słowa znaczeniu. Poczułam ból porównywalny do tego, który towarzyszy zanurzeniu ręki w kwasie. Moja ręka przybrała barwę z białej na wściekle czerwoną, a potem lekko brązowawą. W powietrzu unosił się zapach spalonego mięsa. Jeśli wyjdę stąd żywa, pomyślałam, nie będę miała lewej ręki. Normalnie przestałabym robić cokolwiek pożytecznego i zaczęła użalać się nad swoją spaloną dłonią, ale tym razem tak nie było. Ból dodał mi tylko adrenaliny. Przycisnęłam bolącą, prawie bezwładną dłoń drugą dłonią do metalu. I nagle stało się to czego oczekiwałam. Kilkucentymetrowa warstwa lodu pokryła łańcuchy. Wysiliłam się jeszcze bardziej. Tafla lodu stała się trzy razy grubsza. Szron rozchodził się dalej mrożąc ziemię i powoli gasząc płomienie. Działo się to wbrew wszystkim prawom chemii, ale jednak się działo. Moją nadpaloną dłoń także przykrywała cienka warstwa śniegu, odrobinę łagodząc ból. Ale to nie koniec, powiedziałam sobie, Doprowadź to do końca. Ostatkami sił wyciągnęłam zza pasa sztylet z niebiańskiego spiżu i jednym cięciem rozłupałam łańcuchy wiążące nogi Chione. Przy następnym zamachu uporałam się z łańcuchami oplatającymi jej dłonie. Bogini wstała. Bardzo powoli. I popatrzyła na mnie pustym, zimnym wzrokiem. Miałam wrażenie, że jej onyksowe tęczówki przewiercają mnie na wylot. Wyglądała przerażająco. Już nie miała tylu oparzeń, z ramion nie ściekała jej krew. Ale mimo to wyglądała bardziej przerażająco i niepokojąco niż wtedy, gdy była cała poturbowana. Odwróciłam wzrok, byleby tylko na nią nie patrzeć. Poczułam jej wzrok na mojej przypieczonej ręce. Po chwili poczułam dotyk lodowatej dłoni. Podniosłam wzrok. Bogini zimy przytrzymywała moją rękę. Dłoń wyglądała o wiele lepiej, była tylko lekko zaczerwieniona. Chione odsunęła się i popatrzyła na mnie smutnymi niemal ludzkimi oczami. - Chociaż tyle mogę dla ciebie zrobić - powiedziała, a w jej głosie pobrzmiewał głęboki smutek i coś przypominającego żal do samej siebie. Wysunęła białą, zimną dłoń i dotknęła mojego policzka. Jej dotyk przypominał dotyk śniegu na skórze. Odsunęłam się od niej. Nie mogłam znieść myśli, że nie obchodziłam jej całe życie, a teraz zachowuje się prawie jak matka. Zobaczyłam ból w jej spojrzeniu, ale nic nie powiedziała. Może spodziewała się takiej reakcji. - Wróć zimę. – powiedziałam, nie patrząc na nią. Wpatrywałam się w pustkę tuż obok jej głowy. - Fajny pomysł, ale może później, co? Właśnie miałam wybrać się na urlop – prychnęła. Jej głos ociekał sarkazmem. Nic nie odpowiedziałam. Odwróciłam się i zaczęłam schodzić z góry. Zajęło mi to pewnie z godzinę, ale teraz już nie musiałam się nigdzie śpieszyć. Przynajmniej na razie. Na dole powitał mnie Adam. Był cały w żółtym pyle – pozostałości po potworach, czymś w rodzaju krwi, kości lub zwłok – z rozcięć na jego ramionach i brzuchu spływała krew, ale sytuacja nie była tragiczna. Przytulił mnie mocno. Poczułam jego oddech na karku. Odsunął się na chwilę, po czym mnie pocałował. Trzymał mnie tak jakby nigdy nie zamierzał puścić. Poczułam jego uśmiech na ustach. Cofnął się o krok i powiedział: - Udało ci się - nie krył zdumienia, ale nie byłam na za to na niego zła. Ja sama też w siebie nie wierzyłam. Adam wziął mnie za rękę. Tę, która wcześniej została spalona. Teraz były na mniej tylko czerwone plamy. – Co ci się stało? Zaczekaj, to nie ważne. Najważniejsze, że wszyscy żyjemy. - Jeszcze – odezwał się głos, który najwyraźniej nie podzielał optymizmu Adama. To była Samantha. - Co masz na myśli? – zaczęłam całkiem zbita z tropu. - Misja się jeszcze nie skończyła. Nie jesteśmy w tym waszym Obozie i… - jej twarz przybrała wyraz zmartwienia, lekkiego zdezorientowania - … no i gonią nas oni – wskazała ręką na dwóch cyklopów. Tych samych, którzy kilka nocy temu usiłowali nas zabić. Najwyraźniej wrócili z Tartaru. - Co powiecie na opcję „w nogi”? – zapytał Jason. - Tak - przytaknął Adam - Ta opcja bardzo mi się podoba. Już mieli ruszyć biegiem, kiedy ich zatrzymałam. - Czekajcie. – odwrócili się ku mnie – Mogę nam zorganizować podwózkę. Rozdział XII Adam Co myślę o podróżowaniem w sercu burzy śnieżnej? Nie jest to przyjemny środek transportu i zdecydowanie przydałby mu się GPS. Tak się składa, że to coś wyrzuciło nas, mokrych i przemarzniętych, w sam środek Brooklynu. Ostatnio miewam sklerozę, przyznaję, ale wydaje mi się, że Obóz Herosów był tak gdzieś w okolicach Manhatanu. Long Island i te sprawy... W każdym razie nie mieliśmy pojęcia jak dostać się do Obozu. Prawdopodobnie trzeba by było przeprawić się przez któryś z zatłoczonych mostów, a potem zasuwać pół miasta na piechotę. Ból w nogach doskwierał mi niemiłosiernie. Cały trzęsłem się z zimna. A może nie tylko dlatego. Ciągle martwiłem się przepowiednią. Teoretycznie nasza misja się już skończyła, więc… Dlaczego nikt nie umarł? W normalnych okolicznościach bym się cieszył. Ale te okoliczności zdecydowanie nie były normalne. Miałem bardzo złe przeczucia. Czułem się tak jak na tych wszystkich horrorach, gdy główny bohater właśnie ma otworzyć drzwi, a za nimi czeka go niemiła niespodzianka. Czułem jak moja ręka zaciska się na mentalnej klamce i zaraz otworzy drzwi... Nie. Wszystko będzie dobrze, powtarzałem sobie. Otrząsnąłem się z rozmyślań kiedy mijaliśmy dziwnie wyglądający budynek. Z pozoru nic nadzwyczajnego, ani nie niepokojącego. Zwykły magazyn. Ale po chwili wytężyłem wzrok i przed moimi oczami, tuż nad magazynem z grubego aluminium, pojawiła się piękna willa z kremowego kamienia. Zamrugałem. Budynek znikł niemal równie szybko jak się pojawił. To było dziwne. Ścisnąłem mocniej rękę idącej obok mnie Minnette. Przed nami szła Samantha z rozłożoną mapą, kupioną w pobliskim kiosku. Jason zaglądał jej przez ramię. Najwyraźniej mieli już za sobą fazę wzajemnego skakania sobie do gardeł. - To… teraz powinniśmy skręcić w lewo… - poinstruowała nas rudowłosa dziewczyna – Potem… w lewo… i jesteśmy na moście. Następnie w… prosto… Tak, prosto. Będziemy musieli przejść parę przecznic i jesteśmy na Long Island. - Daleko jeszcze? – zapytał znudzonym tonem Jason. Marudził niczym pięcioletnie dziecko. Ta misja nie mogła zostać zaliczona na długą listę jego sukcesów, więc najwyraźniej chciał zakończyć ją jak najszybciej się dało. - No mówiłam przecież, że….- zaczęła Sam. - Nie pytam ile mamy do przejścia tylko ile nam to zajmie – odburknął. - Coś ty taki nerwowy? Wstałeś z ziemi lewą nogą? – widząc jego wściekłe spojrzenie postanowiła odpowiedzieć na pytanie - To zależy… jeśli nie spotkamy po drodze żadnych trudności będziemy za niecałą godzinę. - Jakich trudności? – zapytałem. - Mogę ci zadać osobiste pytanie? – byłem zaskoczony nagłą zmianą tematu, ale przewróciłem oczami i odpowiedziałem: - Zamieniam się w słuch. - Ile czasu potrzebują potwory, żeby powrócić z Tartaru? No wiesz, tak statystycznie. - Statystycznie jeśli masz szczęście kilka lat, jeśli nie to masz problem… ale zwykle po kilku tygodniach, nawet miesiącach. Czemu pytasz? - Bo… hmm.. – Jej wzrok powędrował do odległego punktu tuż nad moim prawym ramieniem – Bo chyba my właśnie mamy problem. Dość duży, jak sądzę. Obróciłem się bardzo powoli. Nie, no nawet ja nie mogę mieć takiego pecha. Zobaczyłem dwanaście empuz, które zdaje się wcześniej pozabijaliśmy, dwóch cyklopów, którzy także powinni być martwi i parę nowych towarzyszy: małe stadko piekielnych ogarów. Samantha zaklęła pod nosem i naciągnęła strzałę na cięciwę łuku. Grot trafił jednego piekielnego psa w pysk, ale nie wyrządził mu większej krzywdy. Rzuciliśmy się biegiem, trzymając broń w gotowości, drogą wyznaczoną wcześniej przez Sam. Wiatr smagał mnie po twarzy, pęd wysysał powietrze z płuc, a ból w stopach dawał się we znaki. Mimo to biegłem. Biegłem tak szybko jak nigdy w życiu, ciągnąc za sobą córkę Chione. W tym momencie uświadomiłem sobie jak blisko śmierci jesteśmy. I że za wszelką cenę chcę chronić Minnette. Nawet za cenę własnego życia. - Wyprowadźmy ich w pole –ryknął Jason – Nie będziemy walczyć przy śmiertelnikach. Ledwo go usłyszałem. Z oddali dobiegały przerażające śmiechy wampirzyc i dudnienie kroków pozostałych stworów. Ale i te dźwięki były stłumione. Wszystko zagłuszało pulsowanie krwi w mojej głowie i bicie mojego serca. Nie słyszałem nawet gwaru miasta, co było przyjemną nowością. Przed oczami przelatywały mi różne obrazy. W głowie kłębiły mi się setki myśli. Mnóstwo kolorów, obrazów, dźwięków i wspomnień. W chwili gdy moje stopy przeszły z twardego asfaltu na miękką trawę, wszystko wyparowało. Za chwilę będzie liczyła się tylko walka. Wyciągnąłem zza pasa miecz. Długie ostrze z najwyższej próby niebiańskiego spiżu. Zalśniło w zachodzącym słońcu. Cała nasza czwórka stała gotowa do ataku. Ja i Jason z wyciągniętymi ostrzami. Minnette dzierżąca sztylet. I Samantha z trzema strzałami na cięciwie i mieczem za pasem. Każda sekunda ciągnęła się w nieskończoność. Aż wreszcie nadeszli... Empuzy z płonącymi włosami i czerwonymi oczami. Stały w gotowości obnażając białe, połyskujące kły. Cyklopi , każdy z jednym szkarłatnym okiem pośrodku czoła. Wymachiwali maczugami nabijanymi kolcami ze stali. I piekielne ogary powarkujące i zniecierpliwione. Oni wszyscy wyglądali przerażająco. Ale ja nie odczuwałem strachu. Tylko złość. Wściekłość. I żądze mordu. Nie widząc lepszego rozwiązania, zrobiłem pierwszą rzecz, która przyszła mi do głowy – rzuciłem się na nich. A pozostali za mną. Obok mojego ucha świsnęły trzy strzały jednocześnie trafiając w empuzę, która jak za dotknięciem czarodziejskiej różdżki rozleciała się w pył. Dziewczyny zajęły się wampirzycami, a ja i syn Jupitera wzięliśmy się za cyklopów. Walka z nimi była ciężka. Dźgałem i ciąłem potwora po nogach, ramionach i torsie. Szło mi całkiem nieźle i byłem przekonany, że wygram ten pojedynek, aż tu nagle poczułem piekący ból w przedramieniu. Moja ręka była rozcięta i małym strumieniem sączyła się z niej krew. Otarłem rubinową ciecz zdrową ręką. Ponownie wszedłem w wir walki. Jeszcze bardziej wściekły niż przedtem. Cyklop wymierzył maczugę w moją głowę, ale instynktownie się uchyliłem. Biegłem pochylony i trafiłem mieczem w jego kolano. Zawył z bólu i osunął się na ziemię klękając. Korzystając z okazji podciąłem mu drugą nogę, rozcinając staw równiutko na pół. Pozbawiłem cyklopa nogi i dźgnąłem go w serce. Rozsypał się, a jego esencję porwał zimny porywisty wiatr. Jeden potwór z głowy, jeszcze tylko kilka. Odwróciłem się, żeby zobaczyć jak radzą sobie pozostali. Było znacznie lepiej niż myślałem. Cyklop, którym miał zająć się Jason uciekł przed nim w dół polany. Zadowolony chłopak otrzepał ręce z brudu i uśmiechnął się do mnie. Ale jego krzywy uśmiech bardziej przypomniał mi grymas bólu. Rozcięta koszulka Jasona odsłaniała krwawiącą ranę. Miał jeszcze kilka płytszych nacięć na ramionach i twarzy. Cały uświniony był żółtym pyłem, krwią i ziemią. Razem rzuciliśmy się na piekielne psy, które nie miały ochoty czekać ani chwil dłużej. Spoczyłem jednemu na plecy i wbiłem miecz w jego kręgosłup. Następnemu odciąłem głowę. Kolejnemu kończyny. Kilka innych zadźgałem na śmierć. W sumie pięciu ogarów zabitych przeze mnie. Jason zabił pozostałych. Obaj byliśmy wysmarowani własną krwią. Ogary poryły pazurami skórę na moich nogach i brzuchu. Ale będąc na bitewnym haju nie czułem absolutnie żadnego bólu. Sytuacja u dziewczyn wyglądała dużo gorzej. Mimo, że Samantha dwoiła się i troiła, żeby ubić wszystkie wampirzyce, one wciąż wybuchały jasnym płomieniem, znikały i pojawiały się kilka metrów dalej. Ja i syn Jupitera podbiegliśmy do nich dzierżąc w reku broń. Nim się spostrzegliśmy, zostaliśmy otoczeni przez dziesięć żądnych krwi empuz. Staliśmy w środku kręgu, a one wciąż zbliżały się do nas zaciskając swe diabelskie sidła. Ich oczy płonęły na czerwono jak ognisko w Obozie Herosów. Ich włosy tworzyła istna plątanina płomieni. Pośród zgiełku i śmiechów potworzyc udało mi się usłyszeć głos Samanthy. - Mam plan. - Ty masz plan? Wow, niespodziewałem się – odparł z sarkazmem Jason. - Ej, weź zejdź ze mnie. Nie musisz oddawać mi czci, klękać przede mną czy co, tylko łaskawie wysłuchać. – Jej spojrzenie mówiło, że jeśli jej nie posłucha prawdopodobnie odda go jako przekąske empuzom. Jason przełknął ślinę i powoli skinął głową, dając jej znać, że rozumie kontekst jej wypowiedzi. – Cieszę się, że się rozumiemy. A więc, tak: One cały czas idą do środka, w końcu nas dopadną, prawa? - Co sugerujesz? – zapytałem. - Ja je zwabię, żeby zostały w środku. – wskazała na Jasona – Ty polecisz z Minnette i Adamem w jakąś bezpieczną część polany. Wtedy odstawisz te swoje czary mary i strzelisz piorunem mniej więcej w miejsce, w którym stoją. Jason zrobił tępą minę. - Ale jak…? Żeby ich poraziło potrzebuję jakiegoś przewodnika elektrycznego... - Woda, durniu. Woda – widząc zdezorientowanie na jego twarzy dodała – Ta polana jest mokra. Woda. Rozumiesz? W odpowiedzi syn Jupitera wyszczerzył zęby w złowieszczym uśmiechu. Wyglądał jakby już sobie wyobrażał widok spalonych wampirzyc. - A co z tobą? – zapytała Minnette Samanthę - Jakoś nie uwzględniłaś się w tym samobójczym planie. Czy ty... Nie. Nie będzie żadnych poświęceń. Samantha odgarnęła rudy kosmyk, który spadł jej na czoło. W tym świetle zachodzącego już z horyzontem słońca jej oczy miały lekko fioletowe zabarwienie. Zawsze zastanawiały mnie jej tęczówki. Raz seledynowe, pistacjowe, innym razem morsko-zielone, aż wreszcie zielono-fioletowe niczym siniak. - Nie bój żaby, Snowstorm. Mam swoje sposoby. - Ten plan to samobójstwo – uznałem – I nie obraź się ale jest totalnie beznadziejny. To nie ma prawa się udać. – pokiwałem głową – Zróbmy to. Samantha obdarzyła mnie diabolicznym uśmiechem. - A teraz szybciej! One już są w gotowości do ataku. Jason! – chłopak popatrzył na nią błękitnymi oczami – Na trzy. Raz… – w jej głosie było słychać napięcie. Empuzy były zaledwie pięć metrów od nas i nie śpieszyły się zbytnio. - … Dwa… – powiedział Jason. - … Trzy! – krzyknęła dziewczyna. - I w tym momencie wydarzyło się kilka rzeczy naraz i pewnie gdybym nie miał ADHD nie zauważyłbym większości z nich. Jason poderwał mnie i córkę Chione do góry. Unosiliśmy się dziesięć metrów nad ziemią. Chłopak popędził jak wiatr niosąc nas na odległy, bezpieczny koniec łąki. Opadliśmy na miękką, wilgotną trawę. Syn Jupitera szybko dźwignął się na nogi, uniósł ręce w górę. Przez chwilę nic się nie działo, ale potem rozległ się grzmot. Wielka błyskawica rysowała się wyraźnie na niebie mieniącym się na granatowo i czerwono. Ładunek elektryczny wstrzelił się w krąg szykujących się do ataku empuz. Najpierw sypały się niebieskie i białe iskry, a potem wampirzyce się zaczęły płonąć. Z płomni wystrzelił w górę niewyraźny kształt i szybował aż straciłem go z oczu. Ogień rozprzestrzeniał się bardzo szybko aż pochłonął najbliższą okolicę. Byłem cały, Jason i Minnette też. Wtedy mój mózg zorientował się co się stało. Wyszeptałem imię. - Samantha. Gdy dotarliśmy na miejsce ogień dogasł. W powietrzu wirował popiół. Na łące było wypalone koło o średnicy dwudziestu metrów. Poza jego obrębem trawa świeciła się w świetle księżyca. Zapadła noc. A my nie znaleźliśmy nic. Nie znaleźliśmy żadnego ciała. Moje serce ścisnął żal. I smutek. Wtem do moich uszu dobiegł znajomy głos: - Cholera! Kto tu postawił te krzaki?! Wszyscy się odwróciliśmy. Ostatnio nie przyjmowałem do wiadomości, że kiedykolwiek w życiu mógłbym się ucieszyć na widok jakiejkolwiek dziewczyny, która nie jest Minnette. A jednak. Na widok Sam poczułem się jakbym odzyskał siostrę. Co było dziwne, bo nie była moją siostrą, ale to nieistotne. Dziewczyna żyła, to się liczyło. Była cała podrapana przez gałęzie. Miała spuchnięte ramię i siniaki na całym ciele. Z wielu ran, które odniosła w walce lała się krew. Jej buty były usmolone. Dżinsy rozdarte na kolanach i poplamione popiołem. Miała też paskudne rozcięcie na twarzy biegnące skośnie od lewego oka, przez nos, do końca prawego policzka. Ale żyła. Po chwili wydarzyło się coś czego nigdy nie obstawiałbym w zakładach. Jason podbiegł do niej i ją uściskał. - Och… puść mnie już. Połamiesz mi żebra – wysapała. Chłopak odsunął się od niej niezgrabnie i powiedział: - Przepraszam. Ale ja po prostu… cieszę się, że nic ci nie jest. – obdarzył ją uśmiechem. Przez chwilę staliśmy w milczeniu ciesząc się ty, że jak na razie wszyscy żyjemy. I że jesteśmy już o krok od Obozu. Potem zdecydowałem się przerwać cieszę i zapytałem: - Jakim cudem udało ci się wyjść z tego bez szwanku? – popatrzyłem na jej rany i skrzywiłem się – No prawie. Wiesz, tam był ogień… i ładunki elektryczne. Jak? - Po prostu strzeliłam w drzewo strzałą z przywiązaną liną i poleciałam na niej jak Tarzan. Po czym bohatersko spadłam na tyłek prosto w krzaki. – westchnęła - Wystarczy? - Już widzę jak strzelasz z takiej odległości i trafiasz – zakpił Jason, ale nie zabrzmiało to chłodno. - Mam wiele talentów – oburzyła się Sam – O wielu z nich nigdy się nie dowiesz. Jason uniósł brwi, ale dziewczyna go zignorowała. - Ruszajmy, co? – zaproponowała Minnette – Jest noc, a sami wiecie… podróżowanie nocą to nie koniecznie dobry pomysł. Zróbmy to szybko, a może nikomu nie stanie się krzywda. Uznaliśmy to za dobry pomysł. Po półgodzinnym marszu dziwne przeczucie, że wydarzy się coś złego powróciło. W lesie było ciemno. Przez wysokie korony drzew wpadało nikłe światło księżyca. Temperatura spadła do kilku stopni poniżej zera. Zaczął prużyć śnieg. Jednym słowem, nareszcie prawdziwa zima! Byłoby fajnie gdyby nie to, że miałem na sobie tylko dżinsy i cienką pomarańczową obozową koszulkę. Miałem gęsią skórkę, a zęby szczękały mi z zimna. Już myślałem, że teraz nic złego poza odmrożonym tyłkiem nie może mnie spotkać. Przyzwyczailiście się już do tego że zwykle się mylę? To dobrze, bo tym razem też się pomyliłem. Tuż przed nami niewiadomo skąd wyrósł cyklop. Ten sam, który poprzednim razem uciekł Jasonowi. Tym razem dzierżył w ogromnej cyklopiej dłoni wielki sztylet (który mógłby spokojnie uchodzić za miecz dla kogoś o bardziej ludzkich rozmiarach). Ostrze było wykonane z cesarskiego złota i ociekało niezidentyfikowaną zieloną substancją. Pewnie jakimś kwasem. Przez chwilę myślałem, że potwór przebije mnie bronią na wylot. Zamknąłem oczy. W głębi duszy od początku domyślałem się, że to ja zginę. Stałem i czekałem, ale cios nie nadchodził. Po chwili usłyszałem kobiecy krzyk. Nie, nie, nie, nie, nie, nie, nie! - powtarzałem sobie - Nie! Jednak pod wpływem impulsu odwróciłem się. To co zobaczyłem… sam nie wiem. Wstrząsnęło mną to za mało. Poczułem się tak jakby ktoś wyrwał mi serce i wcisnął je do mojego przełyku. Nie mogłem oddychać. Rzuciłem się na kolana. Klęczałem obok na wpół bezwładnego ciała Minnette. Inni też byli przy niej, ale teraz liczyła się dla mnie tylko ona. Z paskudnej rany tuż pod sercem wypływał wodospad rubinowej cieczy. Krew zlewała się po jej bokach tworząc na śniegu rozległe czerwone plamy. Skóra Minnette była barwy popiołu. Jej pierś unosiła się gwałtownie i opadała. Jeszcze żyła. Nagle cyklop został trafiony od tyłu w plecy myśliwskim nożem i zniknął. Zza żółtej mgły pyłu unoszącego się w powietrz wyszedł syn Apollina, Will Solace. - Bogowie… - wymamrotał i podbiegł do leżącej na ziemi Minnette. - Czy… ona… czy ją… - nie wiedziałem jak dobrać słowa – Czy dasz radę ją uratować? Po chwili zastanowienia Will pokiwał energicznie głową i powiedział: - Tak. Ale będzie mi coś potrzebne. – wskazał na Sam – Ty, ruda, znajdź w lesie taką roślinę. Niebieski kwiat, ostre kolce… Ale migiem - ponaglił ją skinieniem ręki. Samantha odeszła mamrocząc pod nosem: - Niebieski kwiat i kolce, niebieski kwiat i kolce, niebieski kwiat i kolce… wszystko byłoby dobrze, gdyby nie to, że jestem daltonistką. Niebieski kwiat i kolce, niebieski... Will uklęknął przy Minnette. Z rany na jej brzuch oprócz krwi wypływała para, tak jakby sztylet rzeczywiście był zamoczony w rżącym kwasie. Chłopak położył jej dłoń na głębokim rozcięciu i zaczął mamrotać coś po starogrecku. - Adam… - Minnette gwałtownie wciągnęła powietrze a jej ciało skoczyło do góry. Przez cały czas dziewczyna się rzucała. Po chwili zamieniło się to w lekkie drganie. Nie mogłem na to patrzeć. Nie byłem wstanie znieść jej widoku kiedy umierała. Samantha szybciej, pomyślałem. Chwyciłem córkę Chione za rękę. - Kochałam cię – wyszeptała mi prosto do ucha – Pa-pamiętaj… ogień… w nocy… - po tych słowach cały koloryt z jej twarzy odpłynął. Oczy błysnęły białkami, a tęczówki pojechały do góry. Położyłem jej rękę na powiekach i zamknąłem je. Po mojej twarzy łzy lały się strumienie. To nie mogła być prawda… Miałem wrażenie, że zaraz się obudzę, a ona znowu będzie przy mnie... Ale rzeczywistość nigdy nie jest taką jakbyśmy chcieli ją widzieć. - Ja też cię kochałem – wyszeptałem gładząc jej czarne włosy, przesunąłem dłonią po jej martwej ręce – I nigdy nie będę kochał nikogo tak jak kochałem ciebie. Odsunąłem się od niej i wycofałem się w głąb lasu. Chciałem przez chwilę pobyć sam. Czułem się jakbym nie miał już serca… Jakbym nie miał już duszy. Tak naprawdę straciłem po kawałku z tych rzeczy w jednej chwili. W chwili śmierci córki śniegu i lodu. 'Epilog' Każdy koniec jest początkiem Po spaleniu całunu Adam siedział na kamieniu. Nie obchodziło go nic. Co gorsza, nie obchodziło go życie. Po tym jak ją stracił… Nie płakał. Już nie. Nie czuł kompletnie nic. Tylko dziurę nie do załatania w jego duszy. Obraz Minnette całej we krwi przelatywał przed jego oczami. Nienawidził uczucia, które towarzyszyło mu, kiedy stał tam i patrzył jak sekunda po sekundzie ulatuje z niej życie. Nie doskwierało mu już zimno. Chciał siedzieć tak na tym ośnieżonym kamieniu i zamienić się w bryłę lodu. Wysunął dłoń i spadł na nią duży płatek śniegu. Chione wiedziała, pomyślał, Musiała wiedzieć, że jej jedyna córka umrze. I nie zrobiła kompletnie nic... Ten dzień. To była największa przegrana jego życia. Zyskał prawdziwą miłość, a w jednej chwili mu ją odebrano. Przegrał. Syn bogini zwycięstwa przegrał. Samantha mogła winić za to co się stało tylko i wyłącznie siebie. Gdyby tylko przyniosła ten głupi kwiatek na czas, wtedy może... *** Co się stało już nigdy się nie odstanie. Najbardziej było jej żal Adama. On kochał Minnette. Była dla niego całym światem, a teraz nie ma zupełnie nikogo. Kiedy przybyli do Obozu Jason od razu przywitał się z Piper, swoją dziewczyną. Adam poszedł na pogrzeb Minnette, a Samantha została sama. Nie wiedziała co ma ze sobą zrobić. Siedziała na zwalonym konarze drzewa. W brudnych, podartych ciuchach. Całe we krwi i popiele. Nie myślała o tym, żeby się przebrać. Nie myślała nawet, żeby założyć podniszczoną skórzaną kurtkę. Miała na sobie tylko podarte dżinsy i zniszczoną koszulkę. Ale nie doskwierało jej zimno. Nie czuła bólu. Była wciąż na bitewnym haju, a krew buzowała jej w żyłach, zalewając ją kolejnymi falami gorąca. Po pewnym czasie zgromadzili się wokół niej obozowicze, niewielu raptem czterech czy pięciu, podziwiając „te nową”. Coś między sobą poszeptywali. Nagle tłum się rozstąpił i przeszedł przez niego człowiek. Z pewnością nie był takim znowu człowiekiem. Od pasa w górę wyglądał jak przeciętny nauczyciel historii w tweedowej marynarce i lekko zsiwiałej brodzie. Zaś od pasa w dół był białym ogierem. Centaur, pomyślała Samantha. Tuż za nim kroczył przysadzisty facecik w bardzo zimowym ubraniu – hawajskiej koszuli w lamparcie cętki i szortach w kolorze khaki. - Witamy w Obozie Herosów – powiedział centaur – Jestem Chejron. Centaur, jak zapewne zauważyłaś. A to – wskazał na mężczyznę obok – To jest Pan. D., dyrektor naszego obozu. - Dionizos – powiedziała. - Tak – potwierdził Chejron - Widzę, że dużo wiesz. A twoje imię to? Zamilkł, bo nad głową dziewczyny jasnym światłem zaświecił symbol. Kilkoro obozowiczów, którzy się zgromadzili mieli zdezorientowanie wymalowane na twarzach. Tego znaku nigdy nie miał nikt. Nigdy. - Święty Styksie… - wymamrotał Dionizos – Ruby Midnight. ---- To już koniec tego opowiadania. Kontynuacja jak na razie jest tylko na PJ wiki. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach